The Fairy Kingdom
by ktoll9
Summary: Kyoko finally is able to visit the famed Fairy Kingdom of Hollywood.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat! But I would like to thank its creator for the wonderful characters and her creative mind. 8) I hope you like my new story. Not sure how long it's going to be, just running with it as I go.**_

* * *

 _ **The Fairy Kingdom**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

This was splendid. She was more excited than she had ever been in her entire life. She stared at the script in her hand. It was for a live-action remake of a popular fantasy film by one of the biggest directors in Hollywood history. Takarada-san had told her the man had seen her skills and thought her look fit perfectly for the main, female protagonist of the movie. He was in Tokyo for a week, and he would be dropping by LME to meet with her in an hour. Her hands were shaking, and she had been sweating nervously. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. If she chose to accept this roll she would be staying in America for at least six months and Takarada-san had told her he would make sure that she had other work while she was there.

* * *

Director Luke Jorge started his career in his late teens and had exploded onto the Hollywood scene with his creativity and insight. Now at 26 years old he was considered one of the most sought after directors for his vision. At this moment he was wringing his hands nervously. His latest project would involve a wood-elf queen who had fallen in love with a human warrior. He had his barbaric warrior; all he needed now was his beautiful little, nimble wood-elf. He had been exposed to her by a friend of his that had directed Tragic Marker. At first he wasn't sure if the girl that was disguised as Setsuka Heel was right for the part, but after he had seen Mio, Natsu and Momiji, he was convinced of her versatility and absolutely knew he had to have her.

"Yes, send her in please." Lory Takarada told his receptionist.

Luke felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he watched the strawberry-blonde little pixie enter the office. She was even more enchanting in the flesh. In his eyes, she was the elf queen. Her body movements were graceful and her presence was positively regal. He smiled to himself. He made the right choice.

"Mogami-kun... I would like for you to meet Director Luke Jorge." He introduced.

Kyoko smiled softly at the Hazel-eyed, man with dusty-blond hair tied neatly in a ponytail. _**"It's a pleasure to meet you Director Jorge."**_ She told him in English to make him a bit more comfortable and bowed gracefully.

" _ **Oh, please Miss Mogami... You may call me, Luke."**_ His eyes sparkled, and he shook her hand gently before motioning for her to sit.

" _ **Thank you Luke. You may call me Kyoko."**_ She blushed prettily at the informality.

Lory cleared his throat. _**"So, Miss Mogami... What do you think?"**_ He knew what her answer would be. She had been talking about similar roles since she had begun acting. This was almost her ideal.

" _ **I would be honored to participate in the creation of this movie."**_ She smiled excitedly.

"I thought you would say that." He told her as he handed her the big envelope that was sitting on his desk. "Your flight leaves tomorrow evening at 7 pm. I've made arrangements for your host family to pick you up when you land in Los Angeles. All you will need to do is in that envelope along with your plane ticket. Don't forget your passport, and you will have your interview for your work visa on Friday. Your host family will have all of the details. Oh... and your contract will be temporarily transferred to LME International this afternoon. All you need to do is go home and pack. I will send Ruto over tomorrow for anything you need to have put into storage and Luke will be leaving with you on your flight."

She felt faint. This was all happening so fast.

"Mogami-kun?" He was a little worried, she looked pale. She was smiling, however.

Her attention snapped to him in surprise. "Sorry Takarada-san... Luke. It's just... It's just all so sudden. I was just thinking of all the things I need to do and the people I need to say good-bye to."

Lory smiled at her proudly. He had been waiting for the moment he could introduce her to the world and here it was. He was so glad she had accepted the challenge.

* * *

She had been a little disappointed. Between boxing her things up and packing her clothing, she had attempted to contact all of her friends. She had only been able to reach Chiori to say good-bye. Moko-san was on location in Hokkaido, Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san were in Okinawa and Maria was in Los Angeles with her father. She was only able to leave Moko-san, Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san messages, but Maria had answered and was excited to know her Onee-sama was going to be there soon.

Ruto had stopped by an hour ago to pick up her loose belongings that she didn't think she would need anytime soon to put in storage until she requested them. Now she was spending what little time she had left in Japan saying good-bye to the two people that had made her feel like a daughter.

"Please be safe Kyoko-chan and don't forget to call us." The Okami-san told her, fighting back the tears. "Oh dear... You have been like a daughter to us." She started to sniffle.

"I won't forget. I'll send you postcards too." Kyoko told her as she hugged her and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Never give up, remember that Kyoko-chan." The Taisho told her and pulled her into a firm hug.

She nodded. "Thank you so much for being here for me. I'm going to miss you so much. You're like parents to me."

The Taisho smiled softly at her. "Then you must address us as such." He told her.

She melted into a soft smile. "Thank you Otousan... Okasan."

The both hugged her again tightly and her Otousan helped Luke carry her bags to the limo while she checked her purse to make sure she had everything she needed.

On the way to the airport, she took in the scenery as it passed by and only regretted that Moko-san, Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san still hadn't returned her calls. It kind of hurt. She really was going to miss them. Hopefully, she would hear from them when she got to LA.

" _ **Kyoko? Are you alright?"**_ Luke asked with concern. She looked a little down.

She sighed and nodded. _**"I'm just going to miss my friends. I wasn't able to say good-bye to them."**_

He gave her a sympathetic look. _**"I'm sure you'll hear from them."**_ He gently rubbed her shoulder. _**"You'll be able to call them again once we get there. I'm sure your host family won't mind."**_ He assured her.

" _ **Did Mr. Takarada tell you who I would be staying with?"**_ She asked out of curiosity.

Luke smiled mischievously and nodded. _**"It's a birthday surprise."**_ He winked.

That's all he needed to say to her to pull her out of her funk and get her excited about the trip. She knew. There was only one person that it could be and for it to be a birthday surprise cinched it. Kuu Otousan had already told her on her 18th birthday when he called that she would have a special gift from him and Julie Okasan at the end of January. It was now the end of January.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"The number you have reached has been disconnected or no longer in service. Please hang up and try again." This is the message that four people had received when they dialed the number for a particular person. Lory Takarada had given her a new phone and number for her travels and promised to give the new number to her friends and new manager that would be waiting for her in America. He had told her not to worry so much about it; however, he didn't tell her that they would have to ask him for it. He wasn't being mean, he was just being Lory. He wanted to see for himself if they would actually make the effort.

The first to get her message was Kanae Kotonami. As soon as she heard Kyoko's voice tell her she had important news and to call her back, she blew it off as Kyoko probably overreacting to something trivial and fantasy related. She shoved it to the back of her mind for a later time when she was more tolerant and awake to deal with it. To her shock, she received the disconnect notice days later when she tried to call Kyoko. She worriedly called Sawara-san to find out if he had Kyoko's new phone number and that's when he told her he couldn't find record of Kyoko or her number in his database. He told her she would need to contact Takarada-san for more information. She was confused, but really couldn't do anything about this new development at the moment. She wouldn't have the time to deal with it until she returned to Tokyo the next week.

Ren and Yashiro were a different case altogether. They had been out of the cell phone service area for a week and didn't get her message until, almost exactly a week later when they finally checked into their hotel room in Okinawa. Ren saw that he had one message from Kyoko and another from an unknown number days apart. The first message was an excited Kyoko telling him she had important news and for him to call her back as soon as he could. The second message, from the unknown number was from her, but she sounded distant. She had told him that it was okay if he decided not to call her and that she understood. That she really didn't have the right to expect to hear from him and that she hoped to see him in the future. She wished him luck on his future projects and hung up.

Ren immediately told Yashiro, which caused him to look through his messages for the calls from Kyoko-chan. He discovered that he had the same type of messages from her. Instantly Yashiro was on the phone to Sawara-san, her section head, to find out what was going on. He was told to contact Lory for more information. After leaving several messages and some digging he had discovered that Kyoko was no longer with LME Japan, she had been transferred to LME International. At least it was some kind of lead.

Shotaro Fuwa received the same disconnect message as the others in her life, but he was able to get just a little further. He had been told to contact LME International. In turn, he had contacted them under the guise of a job offer for her, only to be directed to her agent to be told by said agent that she no longer worked out of Japan and would therefore not accept any work for that area. He had asked her agent what area she would work out of and he was told Los Angeles, California. He would only be able to speak to her by appointment only.

* * *

"Kotonami-kun... I want to make it very clear to you. You are not to give out her number to anyone. Do you understand?" Her eccentric boss warned.

She nodded.

"Thus far, you have been the only one to come to me for her new information. If others come to you... You either don't have the information or, send them to me." He instructed.

"I understand Takarada-san." This was such a burden. She really didn't want that man coming to her for this information. If he wanted her best friend, he would need to prove to her that he was going to work for her. She had it all worked out in her mind how her reactions were going to be when asked and she had a hunch that he would definitely ask. Hopefully, Yuki wouldn't ask. Sometimes that man could melt her like butter, although she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Oh and Kotonami-kun... I'm going to clear your schedule for a week next month for a special LoveMe assignment." He added as she started to leave.

She sighed. Hopefully, it wasn't another Dirty Mission. She nodded. "Yes Sir." She gritted her teeth.

Lory chuckled. "Don't worry... I think you may like this one. Oh and don't dial that number I gave you until you're at home." He told her as she left the room.

* * *

Today was going to be a long day. It was the first free day he had since he returned to Tokyo and he was determined to find out what Kyoko's messages meant. Unfortunately the LME parking garage had a cockroach infestation and he was the focus of it. He sighed in irritation as he exited his car and locked the door.

The blond looked pained and angry. "Why did you let her go by herself Tsuruga?" Sho was staring at the ground as he asked. He didn't want his hated rival to see what was in his eyes.

Ren looked at him in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about Fuwa."

"You know how she is. Why did you let her go to Los Angeles by herself? She won't be safe there alone!" He spat out.

Ren was stunned. The only thing he had known is that her contract had been transferred. Was she really gone? He hid his distress. "She'll be fine Fuwa... She's a big girl. She's taken care of herself until now. I doubt she'll have any problems doing so there." He told him casually and began to walk off.

"If anything happens to her there... It's your fault!" Sho yelled at him as he walked away.

Ren let out a sigh of relief when he entered the empty elevator. He didn't need to fight off the urge to hit something when he was alone. Maybe the ride up to the floor that contained a hideously pink room would calm his nerves.

The elevator dinged, and he found his destination. He approached the familiar room, knocked and was granted entry by an ice cold ravenette.

"Kotonami-san? How are you doing today?" He asked cordially.

She had been expecting this. _Here we go_ , she thought. "Fine Tsuruga-san, and you?" _So far so good_.

"Fine. Have you seen Mogami-san lately?" He asked not believing what Sho had told him.

"No, I haven't." She answered.

"Has she called you lately?" He asked.

She saw the tiny storm brewing beneath his facade. _So it begins_. "No she hasn't." She lied.

He recoiled a tiny bit. "She hasn't called you?"

"No, she hasn't." _Well, technically it isn't a lie... I called her_. She inwardly smirked. "Sorry I couldn't help Tsuruga-san. Excuse me; I have a photo-shoot to get to." She nodded to him and left.

Ren stood in the middle of the empty room, sighed deeply and raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm not getting anywhere with this." He said in frustration. He really didn't want to go to the person he knew would have all of the answers. He rolled his eyes and made his decision.

* * *

This was big! He was so incredibly proud of her. He bubbled with excitement.

"Yukihito... You are not to give that phone number to anyone... Am I clear on this?" Lory warned.

Yashiro nodded vigorously. "Absolutely Takarada-san. It won't be leaked by me." He pledged.

Lory nodded. "Good. Ren needs to come to me himself if he wishes to contact her. I want no interference from you this time. He needs to do this himself." He warned. There was a reason for his commands on this. It wasn't to hurt Kyoko or, to keep them apart. It was time for this baby bird to spread his wings and take that leap from the nest. Ren needed to take that first step on his own.

"Thank you. I'll have those new offers for Ren sent down to your office later." Lory told him as they ended their meeting.

"Yes, thank you very much Takarada-san." Yukihito gave him wave and left, passing Ren on the way out. "Ah Ren... I have some of your new offers being sent down to the office if you want to stop by later to take a look." He told him on the way out.

Ren nodded. "Thanks, I'll see you then."

"Ren... Have a seat." Lory waved him to the sofa and poured him some tea.

Ren plopped down on the sofa and sighed.

"Something bothering you, Kuon?" Lory asked with a raised eyebrow as he sipped his tea and pulled out a cigar.

Kuon looked up at him with a pained look on his face. "Where is she Boss?"

Lory cocked his head as he lit his cigar and took a deep drag. "Where is who?"

"Where is Kyoko?" Kuon ground out irritably.

Lory gave him a knowing look. "Ah... So you've finally come to me for that information."

"Well?" Kuon asked expectantly.

"Oh... She's in LA working on her debut." Lory told him casually. "Really Kuon. I thought for sure it would take you less than two weeks to ask me this. I'm disappointed." Lory said sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Kuon sat in his living room staring at the tiny slip of paper that Lory had given him, debating on whether he truly was ready to do this. On the one hand he felt like he couldn't go another moment without hearing her voice and on the other hand, he wasn't prepared to go through her host family to do it. He sat there for an hour procrastinating. He then put his dinner in the microwave, because he knew if he called and hadn't eaten... Kyoko would know and say something about it. He ate his dinner, reminiscing over her culinary prowess. He washed his dishes then poured a glass of liquid courage. Another hour had passed.

He sighed and pressed the numbers. He took in a nervous deep breath and hit dial. He sat with baited breath waiting for the other end to pick up as the phone rang ominously.

"Hello?" A familiar voice greeted.

He was quiet for a moment. "Hey Dad..." He said in a small voice.

Kuu was in silent shock briefly. "Kuon? Is that really you?" He asked quietly.

"It's me Dad. Um... Is Kyoko there?" He asked nervously.

His father was quiet. "Yeah..." He didn't sound very happy with Kuon's question.

"Can I talk to her?" His father was behaving strangely.

Kuu sighed. "Kuon... There's something you should know."

Kuon was now worried. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, but... Kuon" He sighed, "When she got here she saw your pictures of when you were in Kyoto... Kuon, she knows."

Kuon felt all of the blood leave his body and his heart drop. "Um..."

"Yeah... I can let her know you're on the phone, but I'm not going to force her to talk to you. She's still a little upset you lied to her in Guam." Kuu explained.

Kuon groaned. "Dad... I gotta talk to her. I have to explain."

"I'll try." Kuu told him and put his hand over the receiver. "Kyoko... It's a call for you."

Kuon heard her take the phone. "Who is it Father?" She asked.

"It's Kuon..." He heard his father tell her with delicacy.

 _ **CLICK...**_

Kuon pulled the phone from his ear when he heard the dial tone. "Wha...? Did she just hang up on me?" He said to the empty room as he hit redial.

"Sorry about that Son..." Kuu said sheepishly.

"What happened?" Kuon asked, hoping it was an accident.

Kuu sighed. "Um... She's a little pissed at you right now. So is your mom." Kuu explained.

"Who are you talking to Kuu?" He heard his mother ask.

He pulled the phone away to answer and heard a door slam in response.

"Yeah... so there's that. Look Kuon, I'll do my best to be your advocate in this situation, but you better find a way to fix this quickly. This house is like the Arctic Circle right now with those two. It's absolute hell being on your side right now." Kuu chuckled wryly. "Kyoko refuses to cook for me and your mother has me sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Please do something." He begged.

"Dad, I really didn't need to know that last part. How do you expect me to fix this when she hangs up on me?" He asked in frustration.

"I don't know, but you better figure it out before you mother hooks her up with one of your cousins. She'll do it too." He warned. "She called your Aunt Nadia last night. You know... Your cousin Victor's mother."

Black hair, light blue eyes, a square jaw, tattoos and a crap load of muscles flooded Kuon's brain. There is no way he wanted that competition. Hell no! "I'll figure something out Dad. I'll call again tomorrow."

"Alright Son. Talk to you then." They ended their call.

Kuon dropped his phone next to him and groaned in frustration. This was going to take a lot of time and work.

* * *

She was out of tears since the beginning of the week and was well into the flames of fury at this point. Once again she had been duped and from how she saw it... made fun of. He had every opportunity to tell her the truth and chose not to. She wasn't angry about him being Kuon, _**that**_ she understood. He had his right to a stage name and privacy, but _**Corn**_ was a whole different ball of wax. He had every opportunity to tell her he was Corn. She had even asked him and he lied about it! Why the hell did he steal a kiss like Sho? Why did he let her believe that he was a fairy? Ugh! It was infuriating. Men! At least Mother was on her side in all of this. Father, on the other hand kept sticking up, for him. Admittedly he was gentle about it, but still... He was still on Kuon's side in the whole Corn fiasco.

A bowl of popcorn was plopped into her lap. "Want to go shopping after work tomorrow?" Julie's beautiful voice trilled.

Kyoko closed her eyes and smiled. She sighed and nodded. Every time she went somewhere with her new mother she knew it was a gamble. She most certainly would end up with more new clothes and shoes, more makeup or, several hours at the spa. Not that she minded, but the amount Julie would spend made her shiver in fear. She was far worse than Kuon's Cain Heel. At least she knew where he got it from. She rolled her eyes at the thought. No... No... She had to stay strong in this. If he really wanted her, like his mother guessed... He would come for her and explain himself. She was not about to be tossed aside again. She was not going to allow his status as her Corn, be his advantage. _Hopefully._..

The next day she entered her dressing room to find what she had found every day she had been on set since she left Japan. An overly elaborate flower arrangement from a perfect ass, that reminded her of a certain Valentine's Day not too long ago. With a card on it begging forgiveness and displaying words of love. Ah, but this morning it had a companion in a crystal vase. Two dozen red and white roses from a faux fairy prince, begging her not to hang up the phone next time. It was starting to look like she would definitely need that spa trip this evening.

"Oh my, Kyoko! Who are these from?" Her makeup artist Melanie asked.

Kyoko flopped into her chair and groaned. "Those..." She pointed to Sho's flowers. "Are from a cheat. And those..." She pointed to Kuon's flowers. "Are from a liar."

"Cheats are horrible, can't be reformed..." Melanie commented as she started to lay out her tools of the trade. "Liars... well, everyone has their moments. I guess it would depend on what they lied about." She told her as she placed the cover around her neck and began to style her hair. "I had a liar once. It turned out he was just afraid of my reaction to the truth. Had a Cheat once too... That one? He kept doing it over and over. Wasn't just with me either." She shook her head in disapproval as she covered Kyoko's eyes to shield her from the hairspray. "Personally? I would want to hear his reasons and reserve judgment until then." She told her as she began to apply her ears and the makeup.

"What did yours lie about, if you don't mind my asking?" Kyoko asked as she closed her eyes for the false lashes.

Melanie giggled and sighed. "The silly goose was ashamed of who he was. He didn't come from the best of backgrounds, so he lied about his job. He told me he was a doctor... Like I care about stuff like that." She shook her head as she brushed on the blush. "Turns out he was working his way through college as a waiter."

"So what did you do?" Kyoko asked as she tilted her face for more exposure.

"Well, I ended up marrying him of course, but not before I made him suffer for thinking I was that shallow. I mean really. What is wrong with men?" She told her as she sprayed the fixative for her makeup. "There we go... All finished."

Kyoko sighed heavily as she walked to the set. She pulled in her new character, Elloralynn the Elf Queen. She had a lot to think about later.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Yashiro just gaped at him after he had confessed his perceived crime towards Kyoko and begged for him to find him two weeks straight, off. He needed it as soon as possible. It had been four days, six hang-ups and ninety-six roses later. He wasn't sure how much more he could take and he thought for certain that the florist was making a fortune off of him by now. If Yukihito couldn't get the time for him, he was at the point of dropping everything and getting on the plane without the consent. He was starting to feel antsy, like a caged animal, like the walls were closing in on him. He needed out of Japan and near Kyoko. He had never felt so pent up in his life, and it was definitely having an effect on his patience.

Yashiro had finally made his last call in shuffling Ren/Kuon's schedule around. Honestly... He was still reeling from the news that his charge was the son of one of his favorite actors, but that was neither here nor there. He was proud to say, as the super manager that he was, that he had not only been able to get him the two weeks that he wanted, but an extra four days added to that. Lory had eagerly approved it in the name of LOVE.

"Ren... I was able to get you the time you need." He told him as he entered Ren's dressing room to find the actor resting on the small sofa with his arm shading his eyes from the light. Yashiro saw the complete and utter relief fall over him. He knew if his charge had to stay for any more obligations he probably would have lost his Ren mask completely. Not that he didn't last week when he discovered everything and his female co-star kept botching her scenes with him to keep him longer than necessary. The tiger had definitely pulled out his verbal claws that night.

"Thanks Yukihito." He grumbled. "When can I leave?" He started to sit up.

"The day after tomorrow. I've already made your plane reservations and I called Ten-san for you." Yukihito informed him as he sat in the chair across from him. "I was able to get eighteen days for you."

Ren's eyes popped open in surprise. "Are you sure? It isn't going to be a problem for you?" He had a little excitement in his tone.

Yukihito smiled and shook his head as he pulled out his planner and scribbled something down. "No... No problems. You've never taken personal time. I'm actually looking forward to this. It's a bit of a vacation for me too." He explained.

Ren raised an eyebrow and narrowed his gaze. "Will you be going with me?" He was a bit apprehensive in tone.

Yashiro shook his head. "No, I have family up North that I haven't seen in a while. I thought I would visit them while you're taking care of Kyoko-chan."

Ren relaxed. He didn't need anyone from team Takarada at his side, supervising his time with Kyoko. "Thanks, I really appreciate this."

* * *

She had finished up some of the smaller bit scenes for her character in the studio in the past week. The next full month she would spend learning how to ride a horse with and without a saddle. She would learn archery, and she would be taught how to shoot from horseback. The past couple of days she had been introduced to the young, black Friesian horse that would be her partner for the duration of filming. He was well trained and very mild tempered and to him, Kyoko was as light as a feather on his back.

Kyoko had never been around horses, so at first she had been a little nervous around Shadow. The animal was so big, but when he started to show his personality and nuzzled her neck and nibbled her shoulder, she instantly felt at ease. During her training time and for a little bit after each session, she asked the trainer teach her how to care for him. Granted she had only known him for a few days, but the horse had really developed a liking for her and she really felt it was important to learn everything she could. The time spent with her new friend was relaxing and took her mind off of the chaos in her life.

It was now Saturday and the fifth day of her lessons. The trainer was amazed at her learning prowess. He had never had such a determined and dedicated student. She was now riding as if she were born on the back of a horse, next week he would start her on the stunt riding that she needed to learn. They were well ahead of the schedule.

"Little Miss, you have visitors." The older gentleman pointed to the two tall, blond males leaning on the fence of the training corral.

As she trotted Shadow over from the other end and had him jump one of the obstacles, she recognized Kuu and was that Kuon? She started to get nervous, and Shadow sensed her tension. He grunted. "Father..." She greeted and nodded to Kuon as she dismounted the large, black beast. He snuffled her hair to try and ease her tension and distract her.

The two men followed her as she led Shadow to the watering trough and patted him on the neck. "It's nice to see you again Corn." She said stiffly as she focused her attention on the horse. Shadow shook his large head before immersing it into the cool water. "So why are you here?" She asked.

Kuon looked down at the ground. "I came to apologize to you Kyoko... And I think I owe you an explanation." He confessed. "Would you let me take you to dinner?" He asked.

She cleared her throat nervously. "I suppose I could find time." She answered quietly. Nope... She just couldn't do it. He was definitely her Kryptonite. The second she saw that sparkling blond hair and those dazzling green eyes, she was conquered. If he would have told her the grass was blue and the sky was green, she would have agreed with him. It took every ounce of resolve she had to not let him know how much his abandoned puppy look got to her.

Kuu stood back and watched. He was quite impressed with his son's adept manipulation of his precious little daughter. He stood and wondered just which parent he got this from and was a bit surprised that he hadn't changed much at all over the years. He chuckled inwardly and shook his head. _He's still got it_.

Shadow pulled his face out of the water sharply and flung water at Kuon, soaking his hair, face and shirt, then kicked some loose dirt in his direction, coating him in a light film of wet dust. Kyoko looked on horrified and shocked. "Kuon! I'm so sorry! I don't know why he did that." She exclaimed as Shadow whinnied gave Kuon the impression that the horse was laughing at him as it shook its head.

Kuu was holding his sides and wiping the gleeful tears from his eyes caused by what he had just witnessed. "Kyoko." He said as he approached the pair. "I think your friend is a little jealous." He laughed.

Kyoko looked at the horse and he just snorted at her, then went back to innocently nibbling on some hay as if nothing had happened. "That wasn't very nice, Shadow." She scolded with a murmur and the horse grunted happily at her as he continued to gaze at her from the corner of his eye while munching on his snack.

She took his bridle to lead him out of the corral and back to the stables. Kuon fell in next to her in front of the horse to escort her. "So... I was watching. I didn't know you knew how to ride." He commented trying to make small talk and smiling lovingly down at her.

"Hm, I didn't until this past week. It's been a lot of fun." She told him.

Shadow slipped in between them and gave Kuon a light shove out of the way, then raised his head almost arrogantly.

Kuu watched the animal's antics from afar, while he struggled to not laugh at his son's plight with his new rival.

"Looks like Shadow likes her." Mark, her trainer commented mirthfully.

Kuu chuckled. "I'll bet he never thought he'd be competing against a horse."

Mark laughed. "I'm sure he'll tone it down once the little Miss puts her foot down and lets him know the young man isn't a threat to her affections."

"So will she be riding him in the film?" Kuu asked out of curiosity. It seemed as though the two had a great deal of chemistry together.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, starting next week... I'll be training them for their stunts."

Kuu looked at him with surprise. "Already? Are you sure she's ready for that?"

Mark smiled widely. "She's actually ahead of schedule in her training. Best student I've ever had." He bragged.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Kuon fidgeted and arranged his clothes nervously after he had showered off the rest of the dried mud his rival had managed to nudge him into earlier. He had never had so much trouble regarding a horse in his life and he had dealt with them many times in the period dramas he had starred in. It didn't help things when his mother had insisted on hosing him off in the front yard before allowing him in the house, while his father made the situation worse by laughing the entire time.

He went back to his bathroom and combed his hair back in a different direction, trying to decide which looked better. He brushed his teeth again and took another mouthful of mouthwash. This entire time he had been thinking about what he was going to say to Kyoko and where he wanted to take her. This was the moment. He had no choice; it was, do or, die. Tonight he had no choice, but to explain everything to her and confess. He hoped with all of his soul that she wouldn't reject him. He groaned and his nervous stomach growled as he made one last check in the guest bedroom mirror of his parent's house. He grabbed his keys, and wallet, took one last breath to calm himself then strode through the door.

"Kuon..." Julie acknowledged him in a calm even tone as she passed him in the hall.

He nodded nervously. "Mom...I..."

She narrowed her eyes at him as she looked up. "No more lies Kuon...She deserves better." She warned him and he saw that if he didn't take care of this tonight, his mother really would find someone else for Kyoko.

"No more lies." He whispered as he followed her downstairs to the living room to wait for his date.

"She'll be down in a few minutes." Julie told him as she left for the kitchen to make dinner for herself and Kuu.

She came down the steps like a queen in her long-sleeved, black, off the shoulder, fitted, short sweater dress and black over the knee high-heeled boots with matching clutch. Her hair had been swept off to the side and her makeup was just enough to accent her delicate features and take his breath away. It was almost like a combination of the styles of Natsu and Setsuka. He wondered if his mother had a hand in the way she looked tonight as he breathed in deeply to slow down his rapidly beating heart.

His focus was so trained on the angel that had descended from the steps that only a slap on his back from his father pulled him out of his haze.

Kuu chuckled. "Have her home by midnight or, I'll turn you into a pumpkin." He warned.

Kuon rolled his eyes at him and nodded.

"You look nice tonight, Kyoko." He told her as he opened the door for her.

Her gaze dropped to the floor and light blush fell over her cheeks, ears and neck. "Thank you." She whispered. "Mother helped." She told him as she felt his large, gentle hand on her back, guiding her to the car Kuu had loaned him for the evening.

 _I wonder if I can make that blush go further down._ He thought mischievously as he opened the car door for her and smiled.

* * *

He was worried and irritated. He only had a week off to find her. He had gone to the studio where the flowers had been sent, but he was turned away. Visitors weren't allowed unless personally invited and the only way he could get in, was by way of a tour group. Los Angeles was a big city. How the hell was he supposed to find that infuriating girl? He stormed out of his hotel room; he needed a breath of fresh air.

It wasn't as cold as Tokyo this time of year, but it was still a little chilly. He pulled the hood of his jacket up and stepped out. Maybe a walk on the beach nearby would help calm him and clear his mind.

"Kuon, that's terrible. He was just being playful." He heard a familiar voice and looked up to find the most enchanting little goddess clinging to a tall, blond, green-eyed male dressed in a black pullover and jeans.

"I'm telling you Princess. That horse hates me." He glowered.

She giggled. "You know that isn't true. I can't believe you're jealous of a horse."

"Well... I wouldn't say jealous so much." He told her with a chuckle after he had thought about it for a moment.

"Good, because it wouldn't do for my most important man to be jealous of one of my co-stars." She told him in a seductive low Setsuka-like tone that sent shivers down Kuon's and Sho's spines.

 _That cannot be Kyoko._ Sho thought as he followed a little longer. He felt his jacket getting a bit too warm for the weather as he kept his eyes firmly trained on her perfectly toned backside and her smooth, panther-like walk. _No way... There is no way she is Kyoko. Kyoko doesn't walk like..._ _ **that**_ _._

Kuon's eyes instantly dropped to her when he heard that tone come from her. His eyes narrowed in an Emperor gaze. "Is that my Kyoko saying that?" He purred.

She gave him a very regal smirk and blushed a bit. "Yes..." She whispered a little shyly, but fought to keep up with him.

Sho's eyes went wide with disbelief as Kuon leaned in and whispered to her. "I love you. I'm so glad we got everything cleared up." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled back to find that her blush had now covered her shoulders and the top of her breasts that had been just barely covered by the sweater dress that he had a nice vantage point of. He smirked.

"Kyoko?" Sho squeaked out gaining the attention of her and her companion.

The couple silently groaned in irritation. Kuon refrained from any familiarities to the annoying pest and Kyoko understood he wanted to keep his identity under wraps for a little while longer.

"Sho? What are you doing here?" She narrowed her gaze at him. "Are you following us?"

"NO! I... I uh, I was worried about you by yourself here." He hastily explained. "But I can see that you aren't exactly alone, are you?"

"No... I'm not." She clung to Kuon a bit more tightly.

Kuon reached forward to shake Sho's hand and introduce himself. "Kuon Hizuri... And you are?" He asked smoothly with a smirk.

"Hizuri?" Sho asked, a little bit in a daze. "Oh... Um. Sho Fuwa. How do you know Kyoko?" _Wait... Hizuri, like Kuu?_

Kuon chuckled and noticed the panicked look in Kyoko's eyes. He decided to tell for her. "We met when we were children and a few months ago when she was in Guam for a project she was on. She's staying here with my family while she makes her international debut." He explained proudly and felt Kyoko relax as Sho processed his thoughts.

Sho was stunned. He knew Kyoko was getting good, but never dreamed she was this far along. "Ah... Well... I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Fuwa-san." She she told him and tugged on Kuon's arm.

Kuon looked down at his angel and nodded. "Sorry... Ah... Fuwa was it?" Sho nodded to star-struck to realize that it was Ren he was actually speaking to. "Yes, sorry we need to go, we have dinner reservations. It was nice meeting you." He smiled cordially and escorted Kyoko to the red Ferrari 458 Spider his father was letting him use for their evening.

Sho inwardly fumed as he watched the pair drive off. _Well, at least he's not Tsuruga_. He glowered, but he just couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

* * *

Kuon was slamming his head repeatedly on the little brick wall inside of his mind after she had told him who would be her love interest in the movie. Apparently Luke Jorge had been able to get Patrick Shonan. He had played in a blockbuster hit last year about an intergalactic superhero and he was the title character. He kept reminding himself that he would be supportive. This was her profession, just as it was his. This was her big debut, and he was not going to ruin it for her, so he smiled.

Kyoko's brow furrowed. "Kuon? Are you angry about something?"

 _How? How does she always know?_ "No." He said sheepishly. "Um... I'm just a little worried about you working with him." He told her with honesty and a bit of embarrassment.

She grinned. "Are you jealous?"

He gave her a small nod as he picked at his meal.

"Kuon? You don't need to worry about him or, anyone else for that matter. I love you." She felt so flattered that he could feel just as insecure as she did. "Besides, I'd be more worried if you were starring with him." She threw out casually and his eyes shot up to hers. They both started laughing.

They settled down, finished their meal and ordered coffee. "So, what about Fuwa?" He asked.

Kyoko took a sip of her coffee. "What about him?"

"Has he been bothering you?" He asked with concern.

She shook her head. "No... I told my manager Alex about him and he made sure that studio security won't allow him in."

"What all did you tell Alex to get him banned from the studios?" Kuon asked in surprise.

She giggled. "I told him the truth, like Mother suggested. I never saw it, but Alex says that he's a stalker and I should worry about it." Her tone got a little more serious.

Kuon nodded in agreement. "He's right. I thought he was dangerous to you after he hit you." Kuon threw out into the conversation.

Kyoko choked on her coffee. "How... how did you know about that?" She sounded a little sad that he knew about that particular shameful event.

Kuon placed his hand on hers across the small table and began rubbing little circles on the back with his thumb. "I overheard you talk about it when he came to the set of Dark Moon. I didn't say anything then, because if I thought about it too much I probably would have wanted to hunt him down." He leaned forward and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

* * *

The more he thought about it, the more pissed he became. He couldn't help but think of the childhood he shared with her and how his parents had raised her to be _**his**_ wife. He just couldn't fathom how on Earth she could walk away from him like that and into the arms of that gaijin. To add on top of all of that, she never once mentioned the flowers he sent to her or, responded to his confession. Who the hell did that ungrateful, plain girl think she was? If it hadn't been for him taking her to Tokyo with him and giving her freedom to her, she would have never made it to Hollywood. If it weren't for him, she would still be in Kyoto waiting for her mother and greeting guests at his family's ryokan...

Oh... this was too good. He had a wonderful thought. All he had to do was try and get a couple of pictures of her with that Hizuri, then after he reminded her who she really belonged to... She would come crawling back to him, begging him to forgive her for ever thinking of leaving the apartment they once shared.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

He was a little disappointed. He had tried to find her the final three days he had in LA, but no luck. Well, at least he could do this much. He smirked at the thought as he sat in his uncle's law office waiting to speak to one Saena Mogami concerning how loose her daughter was behaving in America. Surely she would have something to say about it and possibly make her go back to Kyoto where she belonged, with his parents.

He proudly strutted in when Mogami-sensei called him into her office and had him take a seat.

"To what do I owe this meeting Fuwa-kun." She asked tiredly. She and Kyoko had been communicating on a regular basis since last March. She was fully aware of Sho's behavior towards her daughter.

He had his little speech prepared. He told her how Kyoko had gone to America, and it had made her a loose woman. He suggested that she should send her back to Kyoto where she could relearn how to be the perfect, modest Japanese girl. He sympathized with her that her daughter was such a complete disappointment.

Saena just sat there and gaped in shock inwardly. She was stunned at the nerve the little delinquent had. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, then began. "Shotaro Fuwa... I am fully aware of what my daughter is up to in America. I am also fully aware of your status and behavior in her life. I am appalled that you believe you have the right to come here and lie to me about my daughter and have the nerve to suggest what you believe to be proper punishment. I would also like to inform you that she was given permission to make her own decisions over two years ago when she began working at LME after I signed her emancipation papers." She lectured sternly. "I will add that she has also kept me abreast of your activities in Los Angeles. The flowers, the stalking of her and Hizuri-san. You may be able to do that here in Tokyo, but I would strongly advise against trying to do that again in LA. Now... Unless you would like to speak to your uncle regarding the subject matter of this meeting and your barbaric past behavior, I suggest you leave and make it a point not to bother my daughter again." She stood and motioned for him to leave. Being an independent woman herself, Saena Mogami was thoroughly disgusted at the young man's possessive and positively cave-man beliefs. It's the modern era for god's sake and her daughter had done nothing wrong.

He left the office in a daze. She hadn't even let him get a word in edgewise during her little lecture. He was irritated on how it had all backfired and searched his mind for anything else he could possibly do. _I have got to find a way to get to her. It can't be that hard. Maybe I'm missing something_. All of Saena's words kept floating through his mind. He was irritated that Kyoko had painted him as some sort of stalker. He was her childhood friend. His parents raised her to be his wife for god's sake. He was beginning to wonder why he even talked to the woman if she had signed Kyoko's emancipation papers years ago. But that would mean she had more freedom than he did, even now... all that time ago. The thought irritated him even more.

The fact that he still hadn't made his international debut yet hit him when he thought of all of this. Kyoko was miles ahead of him and that vow that she made to him in anger, faded with each moment that she spent in America on her international debut. She was quickly slipping through his fingers and into the hands of that blond that she had been wrapped around in LA.

* * *

It was going to perfect for him this year, even if it killed her. She missed it last year. This year he was her man and he was here with his parents, so she sent him out with Father and Mother was staying behind to help. Julie was in charge of the decorations, Kyoko was in charge of the feast and cake, and Kuu was in charge of keeping Kuon sufficiently distracted.

Kyoko was still a bit disturbed and irritated from what Saena had told her when they spoke this morning. All she really wanted was him completely out of her life, but every time things seemed to calm down and normalize, he had to stir things up and make trouble. She was a little worried about all of his antics and how they would have an affect on Kuon and perhaps their relationship. Julie had assured her that he loved her and not to worry so much, but there was one little thing she needed to tell him... Well, maybe two little things. One, she had forgotten to tell him about was a certain chicken friend that was now being portrayed by Chiori and two, a certain vow/bet that Sho had bullied her into when she was Setsuka. Today was Kuon's birthday, so this is precisely why she absolutely was not going to say anything at all, under any circumstances to Kuon about this mess until after Valentine's Day.

* * *

His first birthday home was phenomenal and the Valentine's Day he got to spend with Kyoko was his best ever. He hadn't really ever celebrated it in the American Traditional way, ever. It had always been girls or, women giving him gifts or, chocolate from the very beginning. The fact that he was the one giving this time around was very nerve wracking. He felt like a worshiper making an offering to his patron goddess and in a sense, he was. Kyoko was his little goddess in his eyes.

Her eyes went wide when he approached her at the ranch where she was training, with the big bouquet of 12 red roses, the little teddy bear with fairy wings and the coup de grace... a big box of gourmet chocolates.

"Kuon!... You didn't have to do all of this." She told him with a shy smile and a tight hug, blushing the entire time.

"I know... I wanted to do something special for you. Something just as special as you are to me." He told her as they entered the stables and she put Shadow in his stall.

She quickly pulled her purse out of her locker and dug around, then came back to the stall and gave the little wrapped box to him. "I made this for you." She told him, a bit embarrassed. "I hope you like them. They're dark chocolate truffles. I hope they aren't too sweet for you." She told him shyly.

He glowed with happiness as he accepted her chocolates and opened the box. He carefully removed one of the 12 richly and expertly decorated, bite-sized chocolates and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmmm..." He practically moaned in ecstasy as the little treat melted on his tongue. "It's perfect, Kyoko. I love it." Yes... This was the best Valentine's ever. He smiled at her brightly and kissed her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Aki Shoko was baffled by what had been waiting for her on her fax machine in her office. She looked at it curiously and picked it up as if it were a death warrant sent to her. It had been a copy of a document sent by the Viride Law Offices from a Ken'Ichi Katagiri and Saena Mogami. Why did those names sound so familiar to her? Mogami... Mogami... Kyoko-chan? Why would sweet little Kyoko, who loved Sho so dearly have this done? She just couldn't figure it out. Why would she file for a restraining order on Sho? This had to be a mistake. Aki's office phone rang.

"Shoko-san... The President would like to see you as soon as possible. If you could, please bring Fuwa-san with you." The assistant informed her in a flat, professional tone.

"Of... of course. I will be right there as soon as he comes in." She nervously stammered then hung up.

Aki sighed deeply. "What did you do this time Sho." Their president wanted to see them and she had no idea where he was. She was only hoping that he was back from LA.

She picked up her cellphone and dialed.

He picked up on the third ring. "How is my exceptionally beautiful manager doing?" He purred.

She rolled her eyes, but she still thought it was adorable. "Sho... The president wants to see us today. Where are you?"

He gave her a bored sigh. "I had an important meeting." She didn't need to know what he was up to.

"With?" She hoped it wasn't anyone Kyoko-chan knew.

"It was important... That's all you need to know." He told her irritably, thinking about how wrong everything had been going.

"Well, get your butt here as soon as possible. There are some things we need to talk about." She let the worry seep into her tone.

He groaned. "Yeah, yeah... I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up.

* * *

Miranda Akatoki, 55 years old. If not for her abrasive personality, one would easily mistake her for the grandmotherly type; however, she was anything but that. Starting out as an actress at the age of 5 had given her 50 years in the entertainment business and she knew every little trick, secret and inner-machination there was. She knew talent when she saw it and she knew lost causes. She also had seen lost causes with talent. Children that let fame overtake them. Children that thought that fame was their free ride to do and act as they pleased and the boy that was sitting in her office at the moment was turning into one of them.

Miranda looked down at the file before her and the notes she had penned after speaking to her male counterpart at LME and the boy's family. She sighed. "Shoko-chan... why do I have a restraining order against your charge sitting on my desk? Why are there rumors of inappropriate behavior circling about the managerial pool regarding you and Fuwa-kun? And please... tell me why your underaged charge has been stalking an international actress in Los Angeles for the past week? Why was he even there unsupervised? Are you aware his family is holding us responsible for him? What if he had been arrested there? What do you have to say for all of this?"

"Stalking? Restraining order? Why would I even consider that plain, unappealing girl? I was just checking up on a childhood friend that was alone in LA!" He spit out.

She shot her eyes back to him with a glare that shut him up instantly. "You will speak only when spoken to, young man... If this young woman you are speaking of is Kyoko of LME International, then you are sadly mistaken in your analysis. She is working on her debut film with Luke Jorge as her director and she is signed on for 4 other films over the next 18 months. From what I can tell she is also a model for **_Lilium_** and **_Cygne Blanc Cosmetics_**. I doubt highly she is as plain and unappealing as you claim. If so, I believe not only do you need your eyes examined, but you manager needs to keep a closer watch on you. From what I have been told you have been stalking her since she first appeared in your Prisoner PV. There are also rumors that you hit her... you sexually harassed her on the set of Dark Moon... you sexually harassed her on the set of Kimagure Rock, according to her co-workers... You stalked her to her home and sexually harassed her there. I am beginning to see a pattern to this Fuwa-kun. If she is so unappealing to you... what is with all of these instances? I have witnesses, and photos, so don't dare try to deny it."

He sank back into his seat, crossed his arms across his chest and glowered. What was up with all of the women in his life? He was just letting her know who she belonged to and trying to cheer her up. Well, maybe piss her off that last time, but still. She should be honored he kissed her. Isn't that what she always wanted from him? His attention? How else was he supposed to show her he lo...? He shook off that last thought.

"Aki Shoko... He is to move from your apartment immediately. We do not need that type of scandal and if I hear of another rumor of sexual misconduct between the two of you, you will be fired. You're an adult, control yourself... As for you young man, if you violate this restraining order and go near or, speak to that actress again... You will be on the first train back to your parents the moment I find out. Am I understood?" She firmly said letting her anger seep in and wrap around the pair.

A pale Aki Shoko nodded in agreement. "Yes ma'am." She said fearing for her job.

Sho grunted. "Fine!"

"You are both dismissed." She placed the documents into the folder and turned to file it while her two employees left quickly.

"It must be really bad for his own uncle to file and Lory to call." Miranda groaned. "It probably won't stop him from doing something stupid either. Perhaps I should reassign Shoko-chan."

* * *

They only had a couple of more days together and they wanted to make the best of every moment. He decided to take her to a local archery range, so she could practice and he could help her out if she had any questions. He was actually quite impressed. They had been shooting for the better part of two hours and she seemed as though she was getting a little sore and bored with it, so he decided to shake things up a little and take her down one of the paths that hunters used to practice. It had been lined with targets of various sizes and shapes, different animal decoys and they even had some moving targets. She had gotten quite good at it and very aware of their surroundings.

"You're getting really good at it." He complimented as they unstrung their bows and arranged everything in the boot of the car. "When do you start shooting from Shadow's back?"

"Hmm... I think Mark is going to start me next week." She told him as she struggled to unhook the string properly. She was much better about stringing and unstringing the bow now. It hadn't been too long ago where she struggled to not get her legs tangled while trying to bend it properly.

"So... I saw a little restaurant on the side of the road on the way up here. Want to try it out?" He asked casually as they buckled into their seats.

She paled a little, remembering all of the motorcycles that had been parked in the empty lot next to it. "Um... Are you sure? Will it be safe?" She asked nervously.

He chuckled. "Yes..." He answered with a big smile. "Trust me." He knew things weren't always what they seemed near his childhood home.

She gave him a quick nod. "Okay... But it better not be all fried junk food." She warned.

He nodded nervously. He wasn't quite sure what it would be, but he certainly didn't want to face her food zealot personality if he was wrong.

* * *

She rolled her eyes as the young man sulked. _How was this even possible? What did he do with all of it?_ Aki Shoko was baffled. How on Earth was he not able to afford the apartment he wanted with all of the money that kept rolling in from his music and concerts? _Oh well._..

"I don't understand how you could possibly go through that much money. What do you do with all of it?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

He creased his brow and frowned. "I have needs."

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh... You mean the meals at expensive restaurants... The first class tickets to wherever you travel to... Oh, and let's not forget paying for clothing that is completely and obviously overpriced even though you can get the exact same thing elsewhere for a lower rate. What else do you overpay for?"

He huffed in irritation. "For your information my body can't stomach cheap foods. I fly first class, so I can relax and enjoy my flight in peace and the place where I buy all of my clothes gives me a special discount."

She laughed at him. "You are spoiled, and you can't cook! You could fly business class! And that shop marks everything up before they give you your... _discount_! (she put the word in finger quotes) Anything else?"

He flopped down onto the sofa and glowered. She was starting to sound like a very particular ravenette from his childhood.

"Here... This one. It's a one bedroom, and it's well below your price range. You can afford this one until you get your spending and finances straightened out. It's still near the area that you want. It's in a secure building like you need and there's also a secure parking garage. At least take a look." She coaxed using all of the points that she knew he would bite at.

Sho snatched the flier from Aki and looked at it. "Fine..."

* * *

She was in heaven as the beef brisket melted in her mouth like butter. The little restaurant was perfect. It kind of reminded her of the Darumaya, but American style. The owners served and cooked and they even had the guests that weren't their regulars sign a little leather guest book and took a picture of them to put in an album. The reasoning was, you never know who you might meet. Which she and Kuon agreed with.

"Do you think we should bring back some for Mother and Father?" She asked, thoroughly enjoying her dinner and wanting to share with them.

Kuon choked on his soda. "Kyoko... I don't think they have enough meat in the building to feed him." He chuckled.

Her eyes went wide with the realization, and she shuddered. "Yeah... Maybe we should keep this one for ourselves." She giggled.

He agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

He stepped off the plane feeling like he owned the world. His 18 days with Kyoko had proven to be the best 18 days of his entire life, up to this point.

 _{"Kyoko... I know we haven't really been dating for that long, but with all of the time we've spent together in the past and as long as we've known each other... I have to ask you.." He knelt before a stunned Kyoko and pulled the little trinket out of his pocket._

 _She gasped. "Kuon... Is that?"_

 _He nodded nervously. "Kyoko..." He whispered. "Would you please be my wife?" He unwittingly turned on the puppy eyes, and she melted._

 _She gave him a teary smile and nodded vigorously, trying to find her voice. "Yes!" She squeaked out and flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.}_

"en...Ren...Ren!" Yashiro was standing before the daydreaming giant as he reminisced with a goofy love-struck smile on his face in the middle of the airport terminal.

He snapped back into his current situation and focused on Yashiro. "Oh.. Hi Yukihito." He greeted gleefully, surprising Yashiro with his exceptionally good mood.

"I take it that things went well." Yashiro commented as they walked to his car.

Kuon nodded. "Exceptionally well." But he most certainly was not going to clue in Yashiro or, Lory right now. He had wanted to enjoy this moment before all of the teasing began.

* * *

His new apartment wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. It was actually pretty upscale, more so than he thought initially. The rooms were spacious, the kitchen was large and everything was included in the rent. Alright... He had to admit that Shoko called it correctly when she picked this one, as much as he hated the fact. What was even better, was that the place was so secure that if someone didn't have a security code to the floor you were living on, they couldn't get in. There was a grocery mart on the top floor and a full gym and swimming pool on the basement level only the residents had access to. This place was actually better than Shoko's apartment or the one that he had shared with Kyoko. Now all he had left to do was fill it with furniture and buy groceries. He swore that he couldn't spend one more night sleeping on a futon. He needed a real western bed or, he was going to waste away from lack of sleep.

"No wonder Kyoko always got up early. She couldn't sleep any longer on that torture device." He groused as he filled his shopping cart with miscellaneous ready to eat, microwavable foods.

"Excuse me..." A male voice mumbled as they reached for the same prepackaged dinner then looked up.

The color in his face drained. "What the hell are you doing here?" He spat out quietly, desperately trying not to make a scene.

Ren rolled his eyes. "The same could be asked of you, Fuwa-san."

Sho humphed indignantly. "I suppose they'll let any trash rent here."

Ren snorted. "And I suppose I should let management know they have a roach infestation."

"Ha... I was going to find you to let you know you've been replaced, but seeing that you're here you've saved me a trip." Sho gloated.

Ren looked at him curiously. "Really? Didn't I tell you last time I don't have time for your childish games. Get to the point Fuwa."

Sho grinned widely, he was going to love the look on his face. "Kyoko's replaced you. She's dating an American by the name of Kuon Hizuri." Sho told him waiting for Ren's smug smile to be wiped from his face.

"I know." He smiled. "She's engaged to him too. If there isn't anything new, you have to tell me, I believe I will finish my shopping." He chuckled and walked away leaving a stunned Sho behind.

* * *

"Moko-san, you can't tell anyone. You know how Takarada-san is." Kyoko begged through the phone line.

Kanae fought the smile that was on her face, imagining Kyoko in full dogeza for not telling her immediately. "MO! Get off the floor. You know I wouldn't do that. Don't you think he interferes in our lives enough? I forgive you for not telling right away." She told her trying to keep the feigned irritation in her voice.

Kyoko sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Moko-san."

"Oh... I'll be on some strange LoveMe assignment next week with Chiori. We won't be able to call you for a week. The LoveMon says it's all hush-hush." She informed her. Lory had only told them that they would be spending a week in LA helping out some big Hollywood talent and that all arrangements had been made for their trip.

"Kami... I hope it isn't like the special missions he gave us last year." Kyoko gasped, then blushed as she remembered her time as Setsuka Heel.

"No, he says it's not anything like that." She told her. _Maybe if we get a little time to ourselves, we can stop in and see her._ She pondered as she listened to Kyoko go on and on about her time spent with her new fiancé. "Alright Kyoko... I have to go. I have an early photo-shoot in the morning. I'll talk to you later."

Kyoko smiled softly into the phone. "Okay Moko-san... I'll talk to you later. Have a good day tomorrow." They ended their call, both smiling from the fact that they were able to talk to their best friend.

* * *

After he had finally put all of his newly purchased groceries away, he decided that he wasn't very hungry after all. He poured water into his little coffee maker and placed a pod of tea into the receptacle, then waited for it to brew. How on Earth was he going to deal with that no talent moron that was the bane of his existence? He sat the mug of tea on his coffee table and turned on his television to watch the news while he studied the script from his current drama that was in the last few days of filming.

He sat back in the seat and stared at the ceiling. "Just a couple of more months." He reminded himself. "Just a couple more and I can go back." He smiled remembering the good news Yashiro had and the new offers Lory had given him to look over. _Maybe I should take back my name soon._ He thought as a plan formed in his mind. _Just a little longer. Maybe after I make my debut in the US._ He nodded in determination. _That sounds good._ He smiled. He was not about to make Kyoko take a false name. She was going to marry Kuon Hizuri, not that she minded.

* * *

What the hell!? How was it that she was engaged to that gaijin, and Tsuruga didn't have a problem with it? He stomped into his apartment, slamming things around while putting away his food. He opened the refrigerator again looking for beer and remembering that Shoko had refused to get him any under the excuse that if anyone found out she was buying for him, she could go to jail. When did she become so concerned about that! It hadn't really crossed his mind that the beer she had in her fridge had been for her consumption in the first place.

He whipped out his phone and pressed #1 on his speed-dial. It rang four times, and she finally picked up. "What do you want Sho." Aki asked tiredly.

"I want a new apartment. I don't want to live here." He told her like a petulant child.

She sighed. "What is wrong with it now?"

"Tsuruga lives here!" He growled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is he on the same floor as you?" She asked flatly.

"No, but.." He started.

"Then you two will probably never see each other unless you initiate contact." She interrupted then hung up on him.

"What the hell? Is everyone against me?!" He tossed his phone on the counter and pulled a small bag of chips from the cupboard, pouting.

* * *

"Remember to hold tight with your knees." Mark reminded her.

She nodded atop the large stallion with her bow resting across her lap.

"Now... Begin..." He called out, and she took off in a gallop.

 _ **THWAK!... THWAK!... THWAK!... FWOOSH!... CLUNK!... THWAK!**_

"Much better." He beamed as she came back around and Shadow sidled up next to him.

She sighed. "I still need more practice. I missed two of them, and I didn't hit the center." She said defeatedly.

He looked at her in surprise and shook his head. For the short amount of time she had been shooting from horseback, she was doing exceptionally well. What could be done, though? She was a perfectionist. He had figured that out the first few days he had started working with her. "Don't worry, you still have a few weeks before filming starts on location. Where did Luke say you were going?"

"New Zealand. Mr. Jorge has spent the past month while we've been training, searching for the perfect spot and getting all of the permits. He emailed me some shots of the locations." She told him excitedly as she dismounted and pulled out her smart phone. "See..." She smiled brightly.

He raised an eyebrow at the stunning picture of the old stone bridge that spanned over a small river, then she displayed the mountains and cliffs that the river ran through down to a big lake. He nodded in approval.

"I'm so excited. This will be my third overseas trip, counting coming here. Last time I was in Guam, but it wasn't for my filming. I was helping out a friend." She blushed a little and he wondered if that friend had been Kuon from her reaction.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

She was bummed out, really bummed out. She and Shadow would be separated for at least 14 days. It would be the first time since they had met that they were separated for such a long period of time. Mark assured her he would be fine in quarantine and he would personally make sure Shadow had his company while there. Just to be sure, Kyoko had given Mark one of her favorite sweaters that she made sure to sleep with and had recorded comforting words that Shadow could listen to while she finished up in America, before heading to New Zealand. She was actually more nervous than the horse. She would be spending the better part of at least two and a half months there for filming before going back home to Kuu and Julie. It was the most exciting thing ever.

The most exciting and baffling part of working in Hollywood was the state of her bank account. She hadn't really taken the time to look at it until just recently and what she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. Being the lead female in a Luke Jorge film, it was a given she would be paid well, but this? It was ridiculous. She felt like her brain had been replaced with wool when she saw the six figures that started with a five and they had informed her when she signed that the second _**half**_ would come when the filming wrapped up. Oh, and how could she possibly forget the residuals? She felt dizzy.

Kuu chuckled at her antics when he spied her in the kitchen, softly banging her head on the counter with her bank book sitting in front of her. He snatched the bank statement from in front of her and smiled. "Pretty good." He commented.

She looked up at him from where she sat, with a worried look. "But Otousan... It has to be wrong!"

He patted her on the head. "Kyoko... You are an established actress from Japan starring in a Luke Jorge feature film. The amount is correct, and you should expect that number to rise for your next films." He informed her proudly.

She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. "More?!" She squeaked out.

Kuu smirked and nodded. "Don't forget your modeling. You get paid for that too." He reminded her.

Okay... She really felt faint now. This was more money than she had ever seen in her lifetime and she never dreamed it would be resting in her bank account.

Kuu tapped his finger on the paper statement. "We need to get you in to see my accountant and financial advisor before you leave for New Zealand. You can't just let all of this just sit around. You need to invest some of it. I have very trustworthy people taking care of mine and Kuon's."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course."

He poured her a tall glass of orange juice. "Here... Drink this." He chuckled. "Feeling a little lightheaded?" He knew that look. It was the same look he had when he saw his first big paycheck. "It gets easier." He told her as she chugged down the juice.

She let out a big breath after she had finished downing the juice and shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She tapped her finger on the bank statement.

"Don't worry... You will." He told her as he rubbed the tension out of her shoulders.

* * *

Kuon chuckled as he listened to his girlfriend rant about the ridiculous amount of money she had found in her bank account. He smiled into the phone. "I love you Princess." He cooed.

She stopped her rant and blushed fiercely then absentmindedly started to twirl the diamond encrusted band that rested on her ring finger. "I love you too, Kuon." She whispered breathlessly. "I miss you."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It won't be much longer." He told her softly. He needed to change the subject. He didn't want to hang up the phone with both of them feeling the separation. "I got a new neighbor." _Hm, maybe it wasn't the best subject to switch to_. He winced after mentioning it.

"Really who?" She asked now that he had brought it up.

He chuckled at his own mistake. "Uh...Um... I guess you would say that I have a roach infestation."

She snorted. "You can't be serious. You're messing with me aren't you Kuon?"

He laughed at her cute little giggle-snort. "I swear I'm telling you the truth. He moved in last week."

She shook her head and flopped onto her bed. "Well... He can't possibly be happy about that."

They both laughed. "Well, no matter. I'll be moving out in a few weeks anyway. Yukihito is sending me a few listings in LA for me to look at. I should have them narrowed down in a couple of days. I'll send them to you to look at when I get them. All you need to do while you're in New Zealand, is let me know how you want it to look. Mom and Dad said they would help." He purred into the phone as he thought about them living together when she got back.

She felt his warm voice wrap around her and inwardly scoffed at ever believing that he would be angry with her for being Bo or, the stupid things she had vowed to Sho in anger. She was so relieved that they had talked it out and ended any doubts it had caused. She giggled.

"What was that for Princess?" He just couldn't stop smiling.

She shook her head and rolled over onto her belly on the bed while propping up on her elbows. "Nothing... I just can't believe how stupid I was with the Bo thing." She explained.

He chuckled. "Nah... Not stupid. Maybe a little blinded and oblivious, but not stupid."

"Hey!" She feigned indignance.

He laughed again. "Well, you have to admit."

She giggled. "I suppose you're right." She conceded.

He looked at the time on his bedside clock and sighed. "Well Princess, I have to get going. I've a long day ahead of me if you want me in LA soon."

She really didn't want to let him go. She loved the calming sound of his voice. "Alright... I suppose you're right... I love you, Kuon."

"I love you too, Kyoko." He said as he reluctantly prepared to hang up. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright... Please stay safe Kuon." She added quickly.

"I will Love." He murmured then blew her a kiss through the phone line.

"I love you." She told him again before returning his kiss and hanging up and plugging her smart phone into its charger.

Kyoko let out a deep sigh and flopped back down on her bed.

* * *

Sho groaned inwardly and wondered just exactly which god he pissed off in a previous life as he watched the tall blond batter the heavy training bag in the gym under his new apartment building. He winced each time the green-eyed foreigner's fists hit the bag, sending it on a slight spin. However, when he witnessed the blond's Tornado kick, that almost knocked the bag out of its restraints, he nearly passed out.

Kuon narrowed his green eyes at the inwardly panicked rocker and smirked mischievously. "Hello Fuwa. Nice to see you again." His deep voice rumbled as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

 _Dear god... Is that.._. "Tsu...ru...ga?" He almost squeaked out. "You're Tsuruga?"

Kuon gave him a predatory grin that made him feel like a small animal being cornered and brought a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. "Our little secret... Ne? Shotaro?" He then left the quivering pile of teen to contemplate the consequences of any planned actions he may have been considering towards Kyoko.

"Kuso!" _What the hell did I get myself into?_ He fell to the floor after the tall actor had left the room. He thought back to all the times he had pissed this guy off and how close he possibly came to getting the crap beat out of him. Sure he handled Reino well enough, but christ! This guy was way beyond his scope of expertise. Wasn't that a black-belt move? He groaned, then picked himself up off the floor with wobbly knees and realized that this was the man Kyoko was engaged to. _Wait! Her promise!_ A grin fell over his face then quickly dissipated when he realized that Tsuruga was Hizuri. _She knew!_ He groaned again when he realized he'd been duped. Technically... She had specifically said Tsuruga-san and this guy was clearly using a stage name. He punched the bag Kuon had been battering and it didn't budge. He groaned again as he flexed the twinge of pain away from his fist.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

"MOKO-SAN!" A strawberry-blonde bullet launched across the living room when she saw her and wrapped herself around her best friend that she hadn't seen in months.

Kuu, Lory, Julie, Chiori and Maria giggled.

"MO! Cut that out in front of other people! It's embarrassing." Kanae blushed a little. She really didn't mind so much this time. It had been too long since it had happened and she kind of missed this kind of over the top greeting.

Kanae and Chiori pulled her out of the room and into the pool room. "So... let us see it!" Kanae demanded.

Kyoko shyly held out her left hand and brandished the ring before the girls. Kanae gave her an impressed look after appraising the rock on her finger and Chiori pulled her hand to her and squealed.

"Not bad... Not bad at all." She told her with an impressed timbre to her voice. "So... What's this big secret your man is revealing when Shachou goes back in a couple of days? Are you guys telling everyone you're engaged?" Kanae prodded and Chiori raised an eyebrow in interest.

Kyoko sighed. She had a hunch on what he was about to reveal. He had mentioned it on the phone a couple of times, but it wasn't her secret to reveal. "I... I can't tell you guys. It's not mine to tell."

Kanae grimaced and Chiori gave her a thoughtful look. "Come on Kyoko-san... You can tell us. We promise not to tell anyone." She plead.

Kyoko looked at them both with a look that told them she was about to burst if she didn't tell. She sighed. "Okay... Let me ask him if it's okay first." She whipped out her phone and sent him a text asking him if it was okay to tell them since they wouldn't be there for the event. Less than thirty seconds later she received a text: _**Of course Babe... Love you... Kuon.**_ ** _❤️️_** _ **xoxo**_.

She looked up at her friends and nodded. "Okay... He's putting his stage name to rest before he comes home."

The girls looked at her confused. "Home?" They both asked.

Kyoko smiled. "Yes... Here. He's Kuon Hizuri. Kuu and Julie's son."

"Corn? Your fairy prince you're always going on about?" Kanae asked incredulously.

Kyoko smiled and nodded. "Ku-on... Kuon. I was saying it wrong." She giggled.

Kanae shook her head. "Only you Kyoko. Only you."

Julie happily bounced into the room with a radiant smile. "Alright my new dear daughters! Kidnapper-san is going to spend time with Kuu today and I get to return the deed." She announced with Maria by her side, glowing in excitement. "We are all having a girl's day out and you are coming with me and Kyoko."

Kyoko bounced with glee and hugged her. "Thank you Mother, but we aren't going shopping are we?"

Julie sighed and Kyoko winced. "We are going to the spa young lady and if I deem it so... then yes, we will go shopping and there's nothing you or, Kuu can do to stop it." She flicked her forehead.

Kyoko giggled. She still hadn't developed the quick thinking and skills to avoid the forehead flick like Kuon had.

* * *

Julie giggled as she pulled the girls into their first stop. It was for Kyoko she brought them to this destination. Lory hadn't noticed yet, and Kuu was forbidden to tell by order of Kuon.

"Mother why are we **here**?" Kyoko asked a bit confused.

Julie gave her a sly smile. "If you don't want the Master of Mischief involving himself in every aspect of your engagement and wedding, we need to stop here first."

Kyoko shivered. Kanae, Chiori and Maria understood immediately. "Onee-sama... If you don't want Grandfather to ruin everything and add his own personal touch to this..." She took Kyoko's left hand and continued. "We need to find another way for you to wear this." Maria hinted cheerfully. She was just happy to be included in something that her grandfather didn't know yet.

A distinguished elderly gentleman greeted the ladies. "Welcome ladies. Welcome Julie. How can I assist you today?" He asked.

Julie smiled widely. "Isaac! It's so good to see you again. I need you to help my daughter Kyoko, find a chain to keep her engagement ring on and also something to keep safely in while she's filming."

He clapped his hands together in excitement. "So this is Kyoko. The wonderful young lady that Kuon couldn't stop talking about." He smiled as Kyoko blushed fiercely and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you sir." She whispered shyly with her head bowed trying to regain her composure. She didn't think she would ever get used to how every member of the Hizuri family seemed to gush about her to strangers.

"Ah... I think I have just what you need." He said with a thoughtful tone as he took Kyoko's hand and pulled her towards the display that carried all of the gold chains. He pulled out a thin, but sturdy looking white gold, rope chain and presented it. "This one right here will match perfectly and so that the ring will lay flat, you will want a pair of sturdy clasps for it. All of these have been tested and they have been specifically made to bear the weight of a ring containing a diamond much larger than you're wearing." He assured her as he pulled out all of the decorative little clasps. There were dolphins, swirls, little fairies, flowers, and so much more; however, Kyoko's eyes immediately fell on the little fairies and her world stopped.

"Those..." She started in a dreamy voice. "I want those."

Julie giggled, Kanae shook and Chiori shook their heads and Maria went into a similar state as Kyoko.

The moment that the small group entered the little boutique called _**Seasons**_ , the girls were confused until Julie clarified why they were there. The confusion stemmed from the content of the little shop, it was filled with winter clothing.

"Mother? Why are we here? It's not winter." Kyoko asked Julie in confusion.

Julie giggled and pulled out her cell phone. She navigated to a website that gave the weather conditions and temperature for New Zealand, where Kyoko would soon be staying, and displayed the information to Kyoko. "I don't want you going unprepared." Julie told her with a smile.

Kyoko realized her error. There was no way she wouldn't practically freeze with what she had planned to pack. It was winter in New Zealand and it would be for the duration of her stay. "Oh! I forgot!" She exclaimed as Julie tossed her a stylish, thick, light blue, down coat with fur edging on the hood. The next few hours were spent on the purchase of comfortable winter clothing: two coats, a pair of matching wool mittens with a beautiful staghorn cable and matching scarf; a pair of wool gloves that matched the mittens and scarf; ski pants; one pair of leather, wool lined, lace-up boots; one pair of slip-on, wool lined leather boots; a couple of pairs of thermal undies; and finally on to the everyday clothing she would be wearing. The shopping trip ended with the purchase of a good sturdy set of luggage and then on to the spa.

* * *

 _Dear lord_. The little runt was at it again. Kuon groaned as the bottled blond approached. _Will he never give up?_

Sho walked over to him and rested against the wall, giving Kuon a self-satisfied smirk.

"What is it this time Fuwa?" Kuon asked flatly as he took a drink of the bottled water that he just retrieved from the vending machine in the empty hall of Fuji TV.

Sho gave him a smug look. "You know she made a vow to defeat me in the entertainment world. If she doesn't then she has to go back and serve my family for the rest of her life."

Kuon snorted a laugh. "Well... then she has nothing to worry about. She already has. She's working on her first of many international releases and musicians like you are a dime a dozen."

Sho winced at the verbal slap. "She also said that she would never fall for you."

Kuon raised an eyebrow and leaned in. "If I remember correctly... She said she wouldn't fall for Ren Tsuruga... And..." He smirked. "She hasn't." He tossed the empty bottle in the trash and walked away, leaving Sho without any more ammo to launch at him.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Yashiro questioned nervously for his charge.

Kuon smiled brightly. "Of course I am. I've been needing to do this for quite some time." _Plus, I need to do this before that pest decides to leak it to the press. I've been too careless about this_.

"Alright Tsuruga-san, you're finished." The makeup artist told him as she removed the protective cape from around his neck.

Kuon checked the makeup and the positioning of his brunet wig in the mirror. Perfect. He then made his way to the set for Nipponet Scoop for his big reveal and hoped beyond hope that Lory wouldn't be too terribly ticked off at him when he arrived in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Although Lory had made plans for this day, he never dreamed of the reaction that his LoveMe Patient Zero would garner from the press. It wasn't bad, but it was a bit overwhelming. He was so proud of Kuon at the moment, but irritated that he didn't receive fair warning. He had hoped for a more controlled release of information.

"So... Why did you decide to do it like this?" Lory asked a bit irritably, he had very little sleep the night before and was still fighting jet lag.

"I wanted to get ahead of Fuwa, before he decided to use it against me." Kuon explained.

Lory looked at him in confusion. "Explain..." How on Earth did Kyoko's childhood friend know about Kuon?

Kuon grimaced. "He followed her to California... I guess you could say he's been stalking her for a while now."

Lory raised a brow. This was new. "MmmHmm..."

"He caught us on a date. He lives in my apartment building now and he decided it would be fun to try and goad Me about her dating Me... It didn't work the way that he had hoped. The next time I saw him was in the basement gym and he recognized me as Kuon and put the pieces together." He finished.

Lory sighed. "I want to know more about this stalking."

"I don't know if it's my place to tell Boss." Kuon answered.

Lory huffed crossly. "Well, someone better damned well tell me or, heads are going to roll! I need to know what's going on! I don't like being kept in the dark over things like this!"

Kuon winced at the angry aura Lory was emanating and began to tell him everything that Kyoko had told him, save the really personal details.

Lory sighed with frustration. "You mean to tell me that this has been going on from the time she was Bo?" He asked, referring to the groping she had told Kuon about.

Kuon nodded, still seething in anger over the entire situation.

Lory shook his head. "Sexual harassment on several occasions... physical abuse... emotional abuse... mental abuse... When was anyone going to tell me about this? Had someone made me aware of all of this it would have made things so much easier. Kuon, you're dismissed... We'll discuss this later after I've regained a hold on my temper. Not a word of this until we get things sorted out with you and her. Do you understand?" Lory scolded.

"Yes sir." Kuon answered like a child being scolded.

Lory looked up from his desk after Kuon had left. "Ruto... did you get all of that?"

"Yes Shachou." He answered stoically.

"I want you to find out as much information as possible before I proceed. I don't want to go into this as blindly as I have been. Oh and contact Director Ogata and Producer Asami. I want to hear their excuses for allowing this boy to get what he wants on the set. There's no reason he should have been allowed on the Dark Moon set for any reason and I would like to know what Asami-san was thinking by giving his manager Kyoko-chan's contact information. There's no reason that boy or his manager had any right to it."

* * *

Lory groused as he looked over the extensive file Ruto had created for him. Apparently, the boy's behavior had been bad enough for her mother to file a restraining order against him. Perhaps he should consult his lawyer to see if Kuon needed one also. He made a note of it. He would need to contact Kouki and let him know about the vocalist for Vie Ghoul too. Reino? Yes, that was his name. Lory was incensed that he was not told about that one immediately and he was equally incensed that Kyoko had never been instructed not to give her personal information to anyone but those close to her. He would need to warn Kouki about that too. Hopefully, her manager Alex had briefed her on the hazards of doing that.

* * *

"That was amazing Onee-sama!" Maria squealed from her little perch on the corral fence while she and the two LoveMe girls watched her horseback archery.

The horse pranced over to the girls and Kyoko dismounted. "Thank you Maria-chan. I still have to practice more before I leave next week for New Zealand." Kyoko pondered as her hand gently stroked its mane while she nuzzled her neck. Shadow was already in New Zealand waiting for her.

"Ugh... I just don't know how you do it Kyoko." Kanae groused.

"I have to admit... I'm a little jealous too Senpai." Chiori chimed in.

"Oh... I've just been practicing a lot." Kyoko admitted sheepishly.

"Whatever, you wouldn't catch me even attempting to do my own stunts." Kanae huffed. "Too dangerous."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I would be brave enough either." Chiori told her, keeping her own childhood experiences in mind.

"Oh! I don't do it because of that. I just like learning new things and this seems like the best way." Kyoko admitted as they walked to the stables with her.

"That makes sense." Kanae pondered and Chiori agreed, both mentally making plans to expand their knowledge when they got home.

* * *

Miranda Akatoki took in a deep, calming breath and closed her eyes to fight off the overwhelming urge to strangle the little shit in front of her. Certainly he stopped harassing Kyoko-chan, but now he had turned his attentions, like an idiot, to Japan's number one actor. And why was this? She could only think of one thing, jealousy.

She sighed. "Fuwa-san... when I told you to leave Kyoko-chan alone, I meant her friends too. Why were you bothering Hizuri-san?"

"It's just a friendly rivalry. Nothing more. I don't see anything wrong with that." He commented coolly.

She raised an eyebrow, shook her head and chuckled. "And on what planet are an actor and a singer rivals in the entertainment industry?" She tossed the information on his doings across the desk to him.

"What is this?" Sho asked in confusion.

She smirked. "A record of your activities. Everything you've been up to with Kyoko-chan and Hizuri-san, courtesy of LME's Lory Takarada. You should know right now that he treats each and every one of his stars as if they were his own children. Especially his two brightest. He sent me this as a warning. If you do not cease and desist, all of that will be given to the press and honestly... at this point, I won't stop him."

Sho looked through the file and slowly realized what this collection could do to his career. Statements, video proof, photos, everything could ruin him and he could deny none of it. "But..."

"But nothing. You obviously won't listen to me and the threat of sending you back to Kyoto isn't enough. You do realize that this will do just that. If even a fraction of this gets out... your career is dead. I am reassigning Aki-chan. You don't need the temptation of an accomplice in this and yes I know of her part in all of this. There is no other way you could have gotten Kyoko-chan's personal information or, her scheduling without her help." She handed the dazed young man a slip of paper. "This is your new manager's information. Go to his office and report immediately. He's been briefed on your situation and knows what needs to be done." She commanded.

Sho nodded silently and left thinking perhaps, just maybe he had a small problem when it came to Kyoko. It was a brief moment of clarity for the arrogant singer. Akatoki-san had pointed out some very valid arguments.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

The air was fresh, the water was clean and there was a light dusting of snow covering everything. It was a strange feeling to go from the early warmth of a California Spring to the depths of a New Zealand winter in less than 24 hours. Strange but enchantingly beautiful.

She shivered at the mere thought of what her costuming would be for this film. At least the days would be short in this cold. Being an elf queen was going to be fun but difficult. She supposed that all those times Sho's little fan-girls had drenched her in ice water on snowy days would come in handy right now. She shuddered to think something like that would help and vowed to never allow her children, if she and Kuon decided to have any, to go through that type of suffering. Which reminded her happily; she needed to decide on a dress, colors and several other minute details for their upcoming nuptials, not to mention... friends and family were expecting a date. So very much to do. Perhaps she should let Julie plan the whole thing like she had begged. These were all of the things that she pondered on her way to the small town by the filming site where they would call home for the next couple of months.

She looked at her phone and smiled. "At least the time difference is only 3 hours now."

 _ **BZZT... BZZT...**_

She smiled excitedly at the name that splashed across the small screen, then answered. "Kuon?"

"Hey Babe... How was your flight?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good. Long, but good." She answered letting the sound of his voice caress her ears.

He chuckled.

"How did everything go?" She was asking about his big reveal.

He winced a little, not wanting to tell her about what he had to inform Lory about. "It went good."

"Has Sho been leaving you alone?" She asked out of curiosity.

He sighed. He had to tell her or, she would find out from her mother or, Lory. "About that... I had to tell the Boss about why he keeps stalking us. I'm sorry Babe. He wouldn't let up, and Boss wanted to know why." He confessed.

"Oh..." She said in a small voice. "He's not angry with me is he?"

"No... Of course not, Love. He knows none of this is your fault. I don't think we'll have our pest problem anymore though, come to think of it." He commented.

Her brow furrowed. "Why is that?"

Kuon then explained to her how her mother filed a restraining order on Sho when he got back to Tokyo, how he was assigned a new manager and how Lory's lawyer had also filed a restraining order. Kuon chuckled. "He isn't even allowed to speak about us unless asked in an interview, then he has to give standard generic answers."

"Wow... I didn't know that could be done." She said with awe in her voice.

"Yeah well, they did the same for Reino too." He added.

Kyoko giggled. "I feel so stupid now. I should have told Shachou a long time ago, I suppose. It probably would have prevented so many unnecessary things."

Kuon chuckled again. "You are right about that Love, but there's no way you could have known at the time. I'm just happy that they're keeping a shorter leash on them now."

She agreed. "Oh! I almost forgot. Okasan wants to know our date. The one for the wedding. What should I tell her?"

He smiled every time he thought about it. "How does September sound? That gives us about six months to plan." He suggested.

"That should be good. You get with Yashiro-san, and I'll check with Alex and we'll find a day that works around that time." She chirped.

"Make sure you plan for a full month." He purred into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You know... For the honeymoon."

"K-Kuon!" She whined as her face turned a bright red. "Behave yourself."

He chuckled. "Alright Princess... I love you, Kyoko."

"I love you too, Kuon." They sat silent for a moment. Neither of them wanting to end the call. "I guess I should let you get to work and we're almost at the resort."

"You're right. Yashiro-san will be here to pick me up in a few. I love you... I'll call you back tonight." He whispered lovingly into the phone and blew her a kiss.

"Alright... I'll talk to you then my Prince." She blew a return kiss, and they ended their sweet little call.

 _ **PING...**_

 _ **You'd better not skip your meals... ;p – Kyoko**_

He rolled his eyes and chuckled at the text message then grabbed a breakfast sandwich from the refrigerator before Yashiro had rang his doorbell.

* * *

Dressed in her white fur edged leather leggings and shirt, with white hair flowing down her back in a thick French braid, her gold eyes disguised by lavender contacts, pointed ears, quiver and bow on her back, and her white fur-lined leather boots, she stood holding Shadow's bridle as they watched the battle scene between the elves and the humans that were driving them deeper into the wintry lands from their original warm, forested home. It was actually a pretty good day for a shoot and most of the snow had melted; it was still a bit cold, however.

Now it was her turn to enter the scene from the side while shooting her bow. The camera followed as she took aim while running and let loose a barrage of arrows. She whistled, and Shadow came running for her. After quickly slinging her bow around her shoulder, she grabbed fistfuls of his mane and vaulted herself onto the moving horse. She then rearmed herself and began shooting arrows again, hitting every target dummy with an arrow between the eyes through their protective armor.

"CUT!" The director called out excitedly across the mock battlefield. "That was wonderful! Good Job everyone! Hold your places!" Luke told everyone while he checked the scene. A wide smile crossed his lips, and his eyes grew wide. This had been the first time he had been able to record a scene like this in one complete shot. "OH! Kyoko! I want to get a photo of you and Shadow on the battlefield for the promo book."

"Where do you want us?" She asked as the photographer walked to her, weaving in and out of the bodies on the ground.

The photographer looked around. "There should be good. Hmm... Clear a radius to about here for them." He told the extras while pointing to a safe distance for them. "Okay, that should be good. Kyoko, could you, and Shadow give us a few trick poses?" He asked.

Kyoko nodded and smiled then patted Shadow on the neck. "Are you ready? Let's show them what we've learned." She whispered to him.

"Whenever you're ready Kyoko." He began snapping photos.

"Shadow up." He reared, and she held tight with her knees, leaning forward with her bow out and an arrow nocked. "Good boy." She told him as they came back down solidly. She dismounted and stood before him. "Shadow down." She placed a hand on his muzzle and he knelt before her like a knight to his queen. "Good boy, Shadow." After several clicks of the shutter, they were finished with the impromptu photo-shoot.

The photographer exited the scene and approached Kyoko's manager Alex. "I thought I would give you my information, just in case she wants copies." He handed him his card.

"Oh... I suppose this would be useful for you." Alex pulled out his own card and gave it to the young man. "She will definitely want copies." He informed him.

"Umm... Do you think she would be interested in modeling?" The photographer asked a little shyly.

Alex chuckled. "She actually already has a couple of contracts, but she prefers acting."

"Oh... Well, I'll e-mail the collection before it's released." He almost sounded a little disappointed.

Alex nodded. _Poor kid, she's already taken_. "Ah... Yes... Danny? Thank you."

* * *

"I know you were worried about it... So, how did it go today?" Kuon asked in a soft voice.

"It actually went quite well. We only had a few NGs and the battle scene was done in one shot." She answered as her free hand scooped up the bubbles in her bath then plopped them back into the water, making light rippling sounds as she did so.

Kuon's ears perked at the familiar sound and a lusty image filled his mind. "Kyoko... Are you talking to me while you're in the bath?" He purred.

A mischievous smile crossed her blushing visage. "If I am?" She answered boldly in a soft sexy tone.

He shook his head. "Oh my Love... You are so very evil, woman." He chuckled. "You do know I'm still at work, don't you?"

She giggled. "Well, I guess you shouldn't have asked that question then should you?"

Kuon groaned at the image. "Just remember... paybacks can be pretty rough." He warned.

"Hmmm, that's what I'm counting on my Emperor." She whispered.

"Kuon! Time to get back!" Yashiro called to him in the background.

Kuon silently cursed not being there with her at the moment. "I've gotta go Love. Can I call you later?"

"Of course." She smiled into the phone. "I love you Kuon."

"I love you too, Princess. I'll talk to you later." He ended the call.

"Kuon... You okay? You look a little flushed." Yashiro asked with curiosity.

Kuon cleared his throat. Took a long drink of his water and pocketed his phone. "All good Yukihito."

Yashiro smirked and internally rejoiced that his two favorite people were finally together.

Ten minutes later Kuon received a photo of a strategically bubble covered, white-haired, Kyoko sitting in the bathtub with a very mischievous smile on her face and a caption that read, "Thinking of you." Kuon groaned and quickly password protected that photo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

Unbelievable. It was completely unbelievable and serendipitous. Yes, it was sad that something like it happened, but when doing a fantasy film with so much action in it, it was bound to happen to someone. Patrick Shonan had broken his femur in two places and would need a lot of down time before he could do the scenes that were required. The accident had happened in his introductory scene, and he would be out for at least 8 weeks in a full leg cast.

Luke was now agonizing on what to do. Time was money and the permits they had for filming in the area were very strict. Who on Earth would he be able to find on such short notice that had chemistry with his leading lady? Perhaps if he asked her she might have some ideas. They had grown close enough to be friends over the time they had got to know each other.

He sighed. He really hoped that she knew someone as versatile as she was. "Kyoko? I've got a question." He announced as he took her aside then explained the situation.

Kyoko was shocked. Poor Patrick, she felt so bad for him. He had been really excited about this part and now this. She had heard that someone got injured on her day off, but she never dreamed it would be Patrick and the extent of the injury. He had gotten too close to the edge of the cliff where one of the battle scenes was and slipped off. Fortunately for him, it was only his leg and some cuts and bruises.

"Hmm. You could ask Kuon. I'm not sure what he has going on at the moment, but he'll be starting on his debut in LA in a couple of months. He's taking a little time off to get situated and find us a place." She suggested.

"Your fiancé is an actor?" He asked thinking it was a little too good to be true.

She nodded then proudly displayed photos she had of him as Ren, Kuon and Cain.

"Wait!" He had her stop at Cain's photo. "Is that the guy that played BJ in Tragic Marker?"

She giggled. "Yep, that's my Cain." She told him in a playful Setsuka Heel tone. "I'm sure President Takarada would be able to help you." She informed him.

A wide smile played across his lips. If he could get this guy it would solve two problems. First the time constraint would be met and the multiple millions he was initially going to have to pay Patrick would be cut in half at the very least. Kuon Hizuri wasn't that big of a name. He didn't really need Patrick's name to draw in viewers, he had worked with stars far less notable than Hizuri/Tsuruga and actually made a better production. Yes, he would check into this solution.

He grabbed Kyoko and gave her a big hug. "Thank you Kyoko! You're a lifesaver!"

Kyoko nodded stiffly. She still couldn't get used to the idea of people being overly affectionate with her, even if she was with them sometimes.

* * *

Kyoko hadn't said a single word to Kuon about the event. She didn't want to tell him that he was under consideration for her debut film and then not have them decide on him. So, she would wait patiently for the call from him if he did get it.

"Kuon... Takarada-san wants to see us as soon as you're done here." Yashiro told him as he walked into his dressing room. He was finishing up on the final episode of his last drama in Japan. He already had everything packed up and shipped to his parents house in LA. All that was left was his luggage and it was at the Takarada Estate. Lory would ship his car back for him after he left.

"Did he say why?" He was hoping it wasn't anything that would keep him any longer than he had to be. He had promised Kyoko that he would find a house and have everything ready for her when she came back. He didn't want her worrying about having to stay with his parents any longer than they had to.

"No... He just told me you got an urgent movie offer that needs immediate attention." Yashiro explained.

"Got it... I'll be ready to leave in about 10 minutes. Then we can go to dinner after." There was no way he was going to give Yashiro ammo to use on him while he and Kyoko were apart.

* * *

Kuon and Yukihito sat before Lory on the pink puffy sofa waiting to hear the offer. "Well, I think this one will be big for you Kuon. The Producer of this movie told me that the director asked for you specifically. They are on a very tight time table. Their male lead broke his leg in two places and will be out for the duration of filming and they need a replacement. They need someone with experience in acrobatics, weapons training and they need someone that has experience with horses. It will be for the next 2 months in New Zealand and.."

"I'll do it!" Kuon hastily said there was only one film he knew like this and his brain couldn't allow him to pass it up. It was Kyoko's film.

"Didn't you want to know.."

"I'll do it Boss!" He still didn't let Lory finish. He honestly didn't care one bit if it was the lead or, a bit part. He would be with Kyoko.

"O-kay~ Then I guess I should tell Luke you'll do it?" He chuckled. "Here's the script he faxed over for you. It'll give you time to go over it. I switched your plane tickets to New Zealand and Alex Murdock will pick you up at the airport." Lory told him with a big smile. "Oh... I know this is Kyoko-chan's movie." He laughed. "You and Yukihito-kun should probably go get your things. You'll be leaving in about 3 hours."

Kuon paled a little at his forgetfulness and impetuous behavior. "Boss is never going to let me live this down, is he?" He commented to Yukihito as they left the office.

Yashiro laughed. "Nope... And I don't think I will either."

Kuon groaned.

* * *

 _ **PING**_...

 _ **Getting on the plane. Love you Baby. -Kuon.**_

 _ **Ping**_...

 _ **Cabin 4a. Love you too. xoxo -Kyoko.**_

Yashiro saw a big smile cross Kuon's lips as he turned off his phone. "Was that Kyoko-chan?"

He nodded and sat back into his first class seat stretching his legs out. He pulled the script from his bag and began to study. He had 16 hours to figure out Michael Rythorn, Elloralynn's human lover. Kuon did not want to disappoint.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

Today had been a long grueling day for Kyoko and Shadow. After filming she brought him back to the stable where he was being kept near the cabins, cleaned him up, fed him, gave him a nice brush down and settled him in for the evening with his favorite blanket. Alex was supposed to pick up Kuon and give him the key to the cabin then show Yashiro to his. Now she was relaxing in her nice hot bath, soothing her sore muscles and enjoying the scented, bubble filled water.

 _ **CLICK...**_

Her ears perked to the sound of the door being shut. She sprung from the tub covered in bubbles, threw on her light blue silk robe, not thinking of toweling off, quickly tied it and ran from the bathroom, stopped and took in the sight of her man in front of her with his back turned putting his bags down. She leapt into his arms, wet body and all, and showered him in kisses as the Emperor wrapped his arms tightly around her and relished in the damp body pressed against him in thin silk.

"God... I missed you so much Kyoko." He whispered before his lips started trailing from her lips, to her cheeks, to her ears, and down her neck.

She tossed her head back as his mouth gently caressed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "Kuon, I missed you too." She whispered breathlessly.

He groaned. "Kyoko... Sweetheart, I think I need to let you change." He told her between kisses.

She pulled up and wrapped her legs around his waist, then pulled him into a passionate, heated kiss that fogged his mind as her sweet lips and tongue caressed him while his hands slipped down to her derrière and held her tightly to him. "I want you Kuon." She whispered in his ear before nipping his lobe.

He chuckled. "Are you sure you want this Babe? Do you know what you're asking for?"

She growled. "I know exactly what I want Kuon and what I want is you." She nipped his chin.

He growled lustily, spun around and pressed her into the wall as his mouth trailed up and down her neck and now exposed shoulder. "Who am I to deny the lady what she wants?" He smirked then kissed his way down to the top of her breasts as his firm lower half was pressed snuggly into her, sending little shocks of pleasure up her spine.

She wiggled her hips in response as his hand squeezed her buttock and his fingers grazed her warmth under the silk robe. She moaned in pleasure and gasped. Her hand trailed from beneath his jacket and shirt to the skin above his waistband and to the doorknob behind her. "Bedroom..." She whispered.

Kuon grunted in response as he pulled her a little higher and his lips gently clamped around the sensitive little dark bud that was peeking out from the collar of her half-opened robe. "Mmhmm." He hummed as he carried her in then leaned her into the large bed and untied her robe. He kneeled speechless before her as he took in the beautiful sight in front of him, her robe opened exposing her beautiful toned body, her soft bleached locks with long extensions fanned out around her like a halo and her flushed skin with sexy narrowed lust filled eyes. "You are so beautiful." He whispered in awe as his hands gently caressed her bare legs.

She sat up on her knees in front of him and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt then swept it and his jacket off while her tongue danced with his in a soft sweet tangle and her hands returned to enjoy his firm muscles and smooth skin.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked again.

"Mmhmm." She responded as he pulled her naked form into the warm skin of his own body and relished in the feel of skin to skin.

"God you feel so good, Kyoko." He mumbled into her neck and trailed down to her breasts, nipping and sucking, alternating between the two perfectly sized peaks. His fingers grazed her heat once more and she moaned in response as they dipped in.

She gasped as he gently pushed her back into the bed and loosened his belt before unzipping his jeans. She stayed his hand. "Let me." She whispered sexily. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and nodded as she leaned up and slid her hands into his waistband then gently glided her fingers from his waist, to his hips and down his thighs. He pushed her back, kicked his pants and boxers to the floor, then quickly showered her hips and upper thighs with soft fluttering kisses.

He inhaled deeply. "You smell so good." He told her before putting her shapely legs over his shoulders and diving in and taking a deep taste of her sweetness. "You taste good too." He purred as her hips bucked and she mewled in pleasure.

"Where are you going?" She whimpered as he pulled away.

He kissed her neck near her ear. "Protection." He murmured.

She giggled, and he gave her a blank look. "My mom talked me into it months ago. We're safe." She gave him a playful peck on his cheek and he quickly dove back in and claimed her lips then began the teasing once again. When she was near the edge and could take no more, he carefully entered, savoring every moment of her warmth. "OH GOD!" And then it began. The pure pleasure of their experience and the pure joy of melting into each other's bodies, until the explosion of ecstasy that radiated from the core of their beings to their very fingertips as Kuon pulled Kyoko over the edge and followed her in bliss when she screamed his name in the throws of passion.

Hot, sweaty and spent they drifted into paradise wrapped in each other's arms. "I love you." They whispered sleepily to the other.

* * *

Mimori Nanokura was sick and tired of being brushed off by her important person. So, months ago she decided to make a few changes. He was obviously attracted to that man stealer that was finally out of their lives. She had a really good idea on the changes she wanted to make. Kyoko-chan didn't put up with his crap. Is that what he wanted? A girl that would let him know that she wasn't going to sit around and let him get away with what he wanted? She was tired of him making promises he wouldn't keep. Tired of him flirting with other women in front of her. She wanted that attention. She wanted better. NO! She deserved better. She tolerated the nickname and the leading on, but now was time for her to put her foot down. Time for some new rules and regulations. It wasn't like she didn't have other offers, she just didn't want them. She wanted him.

Mimori tied up her long black hair, slipped on her stockings, adjusted her undergarments and slid into her lightest silk dress. She brushed on her makeup and finally slipped on her platform heals. She checked herself in her mirror and approved. There was no way he wouldn't salivate because of her. If she didn't get the reaction from him that she wanted, she would give up, move on and let him know he could find another pet to play with.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

Luke Jorge was amazed. The pair had so much damn chemistry together it was like having his birthday, Christmas and New Year all rolled into one. Watching them was like peering into another reality. He knew from the first frames that these two would make it a success and they would go far. What was even better, he could take all the credit for being the director of their first film of many together. They would most certainly be Hollywood's new _**'It'**_ couple. He could hardly wait for the love scenes, those two were going to burn up the screen even if it was nothing that would be explicit.

"Alright! That's a wrap!" He called for the end of the day. "Be back tomorrow at 0430 am. Great job everyone." This was every director's dream, very few bad takes, a ton of one shots and the cast and crew were at high morale. They were ahead of schedule by 2 weeks due to his actor's efficiency and professionalism and the film itself would come out under budget. He was definitely going to send Lory Takarada a bottle of 30 year old Scotch when he got back to the States.

* * *

He was stunned. Had he not known better, he would have thought that the smoldering vixen that stood before him was a big breasted, sexed up version of Kyoko. What happened to the innocent little puppy that followed him around? Where was his obedient little doggy that would do anything for a kiss? What the hell was happening to all of the women in his life? The answer, in short, they were growing up and he wasn't. They were turning into women, and he was stuck as a little boy. His behavior was no longer cute or, boyish. They were sick of putting up with it and if he didn't cut the crap, they were going to move on. At least those were Mimori's words to him and with her behavior, he had no doubt she would move on to greener pastures. He had already lost Kyoko. Did he really want to let go of Mimori too, because of his recent behavior? These recent changes she had made had caught his attention and today she was laying down her terms.

"Well?" She asked firmly while poking her delicate, slender, well manicured fingertip into his chest as he stood gaping in shock before her. "Did you hear me Sho?"

He nodded then cleared his throat. She could be very intimidating when she wanted to, he discovered. "Yes... Mimori-chan." He croaked out.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he couldn't help but, think how sexy she looked at that moment. "NO! Mimori... Not Mimori-chan. I am not a little girl. No more baby names and you will stop calling me Pochiri. I am not your dog and I am not your pet." He nodded silently as she laid out her terms. "No more flirting with other girls either." She finished.

Well, he could actually agree to that one. It wasn't like it didn't get him into trouble anyway and his new manager was efficiently blocking all of his efforts with his groupies.

"And you will date me properly or, I will find someone who will." She told him as she turned to walk out and leave him to think things over.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into his chest before his mind knew what his body was doing. "I'm... I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear with a bit of shame in his voice. His moment of clarity came in the nick of time, before she started to walk out as he silently stood there and realized that if he didn't do something, anything right at the moment he could possibly be alone for the rest of his life. "I won't call you that anymore." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck. "Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" His voice almost pleading.

Inwardly she rejoiced. _It worked!_ Now all she had to do is stay strong. She nodded in agreement. "7pm. Don't be late." She turned, pulled him to her by his collar and kissed his cheek, then patted his face with her hand. She turned and left to secretly celebrate her little success at home and figure out what she was going to wear on her first date. Her date with _**her**_ Sho.

Sho stood stunned and gaping at the smooth walking little kitten as she left the room with her hips swaying. "What just happened?" He questioned and his manager chuckled to himself as he had seen the tail end of the little episode.

"Fuwa-san... You still have that interview at Fuji. We need to leave now if you want to make your appointment with Nanokura-san in time." He reminded. He wasn't about to block this one. It seemed as though the young raven-haired vixen knew how to hold her own with Sho. She was what he needed, a meaningful relationship, not all of these superficial flings he had become accustomed to.

Sho nodded, still in a daze. "Yeah... Let's get going."

* * *

Kuon sighed deeply as he sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace while he and Kyoko went over the scenes for the next day, after dinner.

"Something wrong?" Kyoko looked up from her script and snuggled a little deeper into him.

He smiled and shook his head. "Just thinking..."

"About?" She asked.

"Hmm... What would you say to eloping before we go back?" He asked slyly.

She giggled. "I would say... Your parents would kill us both. Mother already has the dresses designed and in the works. Father has the caterers lined up and Kami only knows what Takarada-san has up his sleeve now that he knows."

Kuon laughed. "Yeah... I suppose you're right."

"Besides, we only have 4 months left. Then we get a full month for our Honeymoon." She smirked mischievously.

Kuon raised an eyebrow. "You did it?"

She giggled playfully then kissed his cheek. "Of course I did, but you can thank Yukihito and Alex for that. Now back to our scripts." She tapped on his page.

He smirked mischievously. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He went back to reading.

* * *

It was different. He could say that at the moment, it was the most relaxed he had ever been without having sex. He felt a sense of accomplishment as the little ravenette snuggled affectionately into his arms, in her apartment. He supposed that he should clear some things up with her before they got too serious. He hoped that it wouldn't disappoint her. He had never felt so unsure about something.

"Umm... I don't like sweet things much." He started in a whisper as her chocolate brown eyes focused on him. "and... I like chestnut pudding." He confessed with a slight blush, feeling a bit childish and uncool.

Mimori smiled with a glow, then reached up to caress his cheek. "Thank you Sho. I'm glad you told me."

"You... You don't think it's uncool?" He asked a little surprised.

She giggled and shook her head. "No... I think it's cute." She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose then blushed. "That you told me... it makes me like you even more. It makes me feel like you trust me."

He nodded shakily. He hadn't even told Shoko-san or, his new manager about these things. The only person that ever knew was Kyoko. He never thought that girls would think something like that was cute. Not cool maybe, but cute? Did he want to be cute? Didn't he want to be manly and sexy? He looked down to the blushing vulnerable female in his arms. _Maybe cute's not so bad._ _I think I could get used to this._ He thought as his arm unconsciously pulled her a little closer while they watched his favorite game show and he listened to the melodic giggle of his new girlfriend's voice. _Yeah..._ He sighed with a bit of contentment and a small smile.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

They only had a couple of weeks left of filming and life was good. He was able to act with her on set and then shower her with attention when they finally made it home for the evening. He couldn't help it, but his favorite form of entertainment had most recently been a particularly self absorbed young co-star that decided to pay extra attention to Kyoko. Now normally Kuon would have been livid over something like this; however, there was an extra added little bonus, Shadow.

Shadow had actually become quite fond of Kuon and took great pleasure in bullying any man that felt the need to pay extra unwanted attention to Kyoko. Even Luke had found it quite entertaining to watch as the young buck was nudged away from her, shoved into various puddles of thick mud, knocked into the lake twice, had a meadow muffin dropped on his feet as Shadow passed him, urinated on, and squished between the large beast and various fences and walls. The meadow muffin was Kuon's personal favorite. The moment he saw it, he snorted the cold water he had been drinking out of his nose and could barely hide his guffaws, much to Kyoko's irritation.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at both the snickering boyfriend and the laughing horse. "It was not that funny you two." She scolded.

Kuon cleared his throat and recomposed himself while Shadow snorted and took a mouthful of oats. "Come on Love. It was funny and you know it. He's been pestering you for the past two weeks non-stop." Kuon smiled and kissed her crown.

She sighed in frustration as she brushed down Shadow and cleaned his hooves. "I know..." She gave them both a small smirk. "I guess it was kind of funny."

Shadow turned his head to her and nuzzled her.

She giggled. "Alright... It was very funny." She admitted as she left his stall to get him a clean blanket.

Kuon patted Shadow on the neck. "Good job Big Guy." He whispered conspiratorially. "Thanks for keeping her safe." Kuon told him with a smile and the horse nodded and gave him a grunt.

* * *

It had been several weeks since that evening and dare anyone that was close to him say... He was acting infinitely more mature than he had over the past three years that anyone had known him. Her effect on him was quite impressive, knowing how childish she had been herself in the past. They almost seemed to make the perfect couple. He was respectfully keeping his hands and lips to himself in public and she was no longer the bouncy, whiny little sex kitten that dressed like a toddler. Even her manager had been impressed. What exactly had brought on all of these dramatic changes? Well, it was a slip.

 _ **Flashback:**_

His apartment was a slovenly mess and he was just lazy enough not to care. He was above things like housework. He had already been relegated to cooking for himself, he was not about to submit to cleaning.

Mimori had decided that she wanted to offer to take the relationship just a little step further. She put on her silkiest, sexiest low-cut, knee length, black dress, and matching pumps. Her make-up was smoky and her hair was loosely spun up into a sexy little twist and she had spritzed on some of her new pheromone laced perfume. She was now standing at Sho's door, ready to make an offering to the goddess of love and claim her man.

 _ **BZZT... BZZT...**_

As soon as he opened the door the smell from his filthy apartment hit her. He was his usual sexy as hell self, but she just couldn't bring herself not to turn up her nose at his messiness. How could anyone live this way? Empty snack bags strewn about with half-drank soda cans and takeout containers, crumpled up music sheets littered the floor around a small wastebasket that had overflown, there was something in an empty microwave container in the kitchen sink that looked as though it had taken on a life of its own and she didn't even want to think what the bathroom would reveal.

"Sho! How could you live like this? It's disgusting!" She barked out incredulously.

He brushed off her tone and leaned on her. "I don't have anyone to take care of me. It's woman's work Pochiri."

Mimori twitched at the nickname, raised an eyebrow, narrowed her eyes at him and slipped from under his arm. "What did you just say?..."

She sounded a bit ominous and Sho winced. "Umm.."

She smacked his shoulder with her little black beaded clutch. "I am NOT your DOG! I am your girlfriend! I will take care of you, but first you have to take care of yourself! It is NOT women's work, my father helps my mother all of the time! If you want this relationship to go anywhere... you have to make an effort too! I am not your slave!" She finished red with anger and huffing furiously.

He looked at his little goddess with eyes wide after her outburst. _God, she's so sexy..._ "I... I'm sorry Babe." He looked down at the floor knowing he had slipped big time. "It's just a lot to do and I don't know where to start." He admitted. He had been admitting a lot of things to her lately and it was getting easier.

Mimori sighed. "Fine." She placed her purse on the sideboard near the door. She had thought of removing her shoes, but didn't want to risk stepping on or, in something unidentifiable. She stalked to the kitchen, searched the cupboards and pulled several plastic garbage bags out. "First the floors." She commanded while taking his wrist and pulling him to the living room and pointing. "I'll hold the bag, you pick up."

At the end of 4 hours, Sho's apartment was finally clean and livable and Sho had been taught how to clean and do laundry through hands-on experience. He nearly panicked when he saw her finally put her shoes back on that she had removed after they had vacuumed the carpet. "Where are you going?"

She tossed him his shoes. "WE... We are going to the grocer's. You need real food, not all that crap we had to clean out of your kitchen. You need more laundry detergent and dish soap, too." She told him as she ticked of a few other things he would need in her mind.

He sighed in relief. He thought for certain she was leaving him after the mess he just cleaned up with her. He gave her a huge boyish grin, slipped on his shoes, leapt up from where he was sitting to put them on, grabbed her by the shoulders and planted the biggest kiss he had ever given a girl/woman on her. "I love you." The words just slipped out and he really didn't care to take them back.

She looked up at him in surprise then hugged him tightly with little tears of happiness behind her eyes. "I love you too Sho."

He sighed in content with the little fireball in his arms, rested his brow on hers and kissed the tip of her nose. "Please don't ever leave me."

She smiled. "I won't."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

It felt great to be back in LA. She took in a deep breath of the ocean air and smiled at her companion. "Happy to be back home?" She asked as he opened the limo door for her.

He kissed her temple. "Wherever you are is home, Love. But, to answer your question. Yes, it does feel good."

"When do you have to go back to Tokyo?" She asked not knowing the full details of his stay.

He smirked. "What? Trying to get rid of me already?" He teased.

"NO! It's not like that at all! I would have you stay here forever with me if it was my choice." She quickly admitted not thinking over her words before she let them loose.

He chuckled. "Kyoko... I only have to go back for the same reasons you would, to do promotions. Yukihito is negotiating a couple of movies for me here."

She gave him a small smile of relief.

"Besides, I can't leave my girl to all of these Hollywood wolves, now can I?" He smiled brightly and pulled her into his lap and nibbled her neck.

She giggled. "Why should I worry about wolves when I'm sitting in the lion's paws." She kissed the tip of his nose then snuggled into him.

"So my cute little bunny thinks I'm a lion huh?" He growled sexily.

She blushed and nodded.

"Well then I just might have to have her for dinner tonight." He purred as he leaned in and licked her neck. "Hmmm, delicious."

She shivered.

"Oh the wonderful things I can do to you for the 3 days we have off." He breathed into her ear.

"Kuon... We still have to find an apartment. We can't be doing that for 3 days straight." She scolded while blushing.

He chuckled. "Well lucky for me Mom and Dad already found us a place."

Her eyes went wide. "But..."

He smiled. "No buts. You'll love it. I promise. They're taking us to see it this evening after dinner."

* * *

She walked through the 3-bedroom, spacious ranch home like she was a princess exploring a fairy kingdom. The kitchen was huge, bedrooms were roomy, the living room had a panoramic view of the ocean, the master bath was an en suite and it had a stable with corral. "You have somewhere for your friend to stay." Julie commented.

"I personally like the kitchen." Kuu announced from the other room.

Kuon laughed. "Of course you would Dad."

"Kuon... Is this your sofa?" She asked as her hand traced the back of the piece of furniture.

He smiled mischievously. "Yeah... It's already ours. Yukihito and Ruto brought everything over last weekend. You aren't upset are you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I would have liked to have more of a say in it." She sighed then kissed his cheek. "I do like it though and Father's right. I love the kitchen."

He let out a sigh of relief. He pulled her into a hug. "So you like it?"

She nodded. "I love it, Kuon. It's perfect."

"Would you like to stay here tonight or, with Mom and Dad?" He inwardly crossed his fingers. He really wanted to be alone with her.

"I would really like to stay here tonight with you." She whispered into his shirt.

He hugged her a little more tightly and the Emperor made a brief appearance as his parents were preoccupied.

"We should probably check to make sure we have food for breakfast in the morning and coffee." She commented as she pulled away from him.

"Ah... Don't worry about that. Julie and I made sure you guys have everything you need." Kuu announced as he reentered the living room.

"Father! You didn't have to do that. It's our responsibility to fill our own pantry." She scolded.

He patted her on the head. "Now what kind of father would I be if I let my children starve their first night home?"

Kuon rolled his eyes and Julie giggled. "We would hardly starve Dad."

"It could happen." Kuu mumbled while snacking on a bag of chips he had procured from some unknown location.

Kuon laughed. "Only to you Dad."

* * *

With the collaboration of Julie, Kuu and their friends the pair would have the most interesting wedding and the world would see them cement their love with rings. Although, it would be at least another three to four months before it was edited, the soundtrack was added and it premiered on the big screen. If one were to watch, they would see Elloralynn the Elf Queen dressed in a floor-length gown that looked as though it had been made with the stars themselves and her human lover Michael Rythorn in his shiniest plate armor, exchanging rings and saying their vows of eternity under the starry sky by a private lake in Southern California. They would never know that the elves and humans in attendance to this momentous occasion would be the friends and family of the actors, Kyoko and Kuon. They wouldn't know until later that Mystique and Shadow, Kuon and Kyoko's horses for the movie, would later be gifted to them as wedding gifts.

* * *

He watched in shock as the news spread all over Japan and the pair revealed their secret wedding. He saw the blushing bride sit shyly by her proud groom and snuggled into him. Japan had lost one of their most eligible bachelors and millions of young women's hearts would break.

"Kyoko! Come here Babe! You gotta see this." Kuon called from the living room.

Kyoko came from where she had been preparing their lunch, holding two plates and handed him one before she sat next to him on the sofa. "What is it?"

Kuon unpaused the DVR, rewound the overseas talk show and they both began to watch.

"Oh... my... god... I can't believe it!" She giggled as she took a bite of her peanut butter, sardine and tomato sandwich, then gulped down half her glass of milk. "Sho and Mimori-chan got married!?" She giggled.

The news was out. Sho had married the little Pochiri only four months after Kuon captured his little elf queen. Kuon could finally breath a sigh of relief. His main rival for Kyoko was finally completely out of the running. He chuckled and stopped her from taking his empty dish from him. He gently swatted her hand and pouted. "No... I'll get it, you made the meal. I clean up. I don't want the future mother of our child doing anything she doesn't have to." He kissed her cheek and she pouted.

"Kuon... I'm pregnant... Not terminally ill..." She groaned.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
